Together
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Shot in an Alley. Jason and Elizabeth's lives after the story ends. Can they live in happiness or is there something that can ruin it all?
1. Typical Day

Together: Typical Day  
  
Hello all. I was thinking it over during my extreamly long night (insomnia sucks, ya know?) and I decided to give this a Shot....LOL. Like my play on words? Well you should. Cause this is a sequel to Shot in an Alley. I'm not even sure if I'm going to contiue. Just testing the waters. So, if you all want more you gotta help in pursuading me. I think we all know what that means.  
  
By the way, this is in the begaining of December. I don't really think theres much that needs to be known for this chapter. Other than Morgan has been born. Morgan Elizabeth Corinthos. Carly added Elizabeth as a thank you for helping bring their family back together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
"Sonny! Where is Michael's backpack?" Carly Corinthos yelled down the stairs. The maid had been sick so Sonny had decided to clean the penthouse himself while she was away.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
Since last night when she came home they had been unable to find Morgan's favorite blanket, Carly's bracelet, a shirt Jason had left there, a picture of Bobbie that had been in their room, Sonny's watch, the boots Carly had borrowed from Elizabeth, and now Michael's backpack.  
  
She was going to kill him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Elizabeth rolled over in bed to hit something warm. She opened her eyes to see none other than her husband, Jason Morgan. His blue eyes were opened and watching her every move.  
  
"Morning." She whispered as she leaned forward for a kiss. His arm tightened it's grip on her waist. Every morning he woke up to see her staring at him. But not this morning. He finally woke up first. Unless it was buisness reasons they never got out of bed without the other.  
  
"You been up long?" she asked with a smile when their lips broke apart. Other than that they were still draped all over eachother.  
  
"Maybe, I don't really remember. I was too busy watching you." He replied. The sweet part had been that he meant every word of it.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" he questioned after a moment of silence.  
  
"We should probably go over and make sure that Carly hasn't killed Sonny yet." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Promise me you will never clean without me in the room to tell you were things go?"  
  
Jason chuckled. Elizabeth smiled at his back as he made his way to the bathroom. The sound, while now quite familiar to the Corinthos's and herself, still gave a thrill to anyone of them who heard it. "I promise. No cleaning."  
  
Elizabeth fell back against the bed with a groan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse, 20 Minutes Later  
  
Elizabeth and Jason walked into the penthouse without knocking. They never did. Though, when their was a fight going on they did. Jason had learned the hard way a month ago when Carly thought it was Sonny, not Jason coming to mediate and calm her down for Sonny's return, and shoved the door open to yell. Successfully smacking Jason so hard he nearly passed out. Needless to say, Carly opened doors slowly for weeks after that.  
  
"Good Morning Carly." Elizabeth greeted as she flopped down on the couch next to the blonde. The Corinthos living room was more a community spot. You could find anyone of the men who worked for Sonny in there at any point in time. Sonny had lightened up a bit over the past couple months and become friendlier with all of his men.  
  
"We just found Michael's backpack. Took almost a half an hour!" Carly moaned to her best friends.  
  
Jason went to the table where Sonny now set up a buffet type thing each morning. So this way, instead of going into the kitchen five or six times for the variety of people who came in, he just layed it all out so Jason, Elizabeth, the men and his own family could just come in and eat breakfast when ever they rolled out of bed. No one asked him to do this, but Sonny took it upon himself to feed half of Port Charles. And who were they to tell him to stop?  
  
"Did you find anything else?" Jason asked.  
  
"No!" Carly said exasperated. Upstairs Morgan let out a wail. Signaling to everyone that she was awake and wanted to come downstairs.  
  
"Why don't you two go upstairs and get her. We need to make sure you both know what you're doing when you get you're asses in gear and actually give me a niece or nephew." Carly said. She had been trying to get them to have a child of their own since the honeymoon. But so far they hadn't done a thing about it.  
  
Jason and Elizabeth exchanged a secret, knowing glance.  
  
Carly noticed. "Oh my god!"  
  
  
  
So you all like? Again, not entirely sure I will be continuing. But please, feedback always puts me in the writing mood. So....  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Update on Life, In the Eyes of Sonny Cor...

Together: Update on Life, In the Eyes of Sonny Corinthos  
  
Ugh, writer's block sucks, ya know? I have been going through a rather nasty bout of it myself. So, if this chapter is awful or takes forever, please forgive me. If you could already make the connection yourself then know this, I am continuing this fic. I don't really know what it will be about yet. Or how long it will be. I can make only four garuntees for you all. One, I will continue. Two, there WILL be a Morgan baby born in this fic. Three, No Courtney. And four, since I did not get to kill Scotty Baldwin in the other fic I will try my hardest to off him in this one. Happy? Okay, I am done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Morgan Penthouse  
  
Sonny looked over the weekly report from his men. This was practically the only time he did non-coffee warehouse work anymore.  
  
The threats had stopped. There was no new person lurking in Port Charles. Most people had realized that Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan could not be messed with. They didn't even want to try anymore.  
  
He had, after all, offed a international arms dealer. Lorenzo Alcazar was powerful in South American dealings. While he wasn't that known to the five families or people from west and east coast operations he was feared by others. That had died down all people wanting to take power from him there. Faith Roscoe, while completely harmless to him, had been a bit of a thorn in others sides as well. After hearing things from one of the five families he realized that maybe she was a bigger threat than he had oringinally though. Not that it mattered anymore.  
  
And Ric Lansing. Most knew by know that he was Sonny's brother. He was a example of how far Sonny would go to protect his family. No one was considering touching anyone of them now. And that was the way he wanted it.  
  
He and Jason only really had to concern themselves with the coffee warehouse now. And truth be told, Sonny liked this better. Jason however was feeling a bit restless he could tell. Luckily he had Elizabeth. Sonny was sure that if he didn't Jason would be turning back to his old, extreamly dangerous, activities. But Elizabeth's presence seemed to keep him from the train yards of Port Charles, among other things.  
  
Sonny was on top of the world in his personal life too now also. He had a daughter. A beautiful baby girl. And true to Carly's promise to Jason, her name was Morgan.  
  
In the most shocking of twists Carly had suggested Elizabeth as a middle name. Sonny was almost positive that Bobbie would have been getting that honor. But no, Carly had insisted on Morgan Elizabeth being her name.  
  
And who was he to complain to his exhausted, still hormonal, stubborn wife?  
  
Jason and Elizabeth's marriage had gone off without a hitch too. A rareity in mob life. Elizabeth had brought with her some new changes. Welcomed ones. For one she kept Carly slightly grounded. But with Carly there was no real way to stop her. She had become a little sister to him. Carly in some ways too. Michael had taken a real liking to her also. His son had actually admitted to him recently that he liked her more than Courtney. Sonny had been slightly shocked at this but after hearing Michael explain his reasons he realized he could understand.  
  
The best changes had been the ones in Jason. The whole family still found themselves grinning over hearing him laugh. He smiled more too. Though with the news he had received last month who couldn't laugh. His sister Emily was free and clear of her cancer.  
  
Sonny turned off the lights to his office as he started his way to the parking lot. Yeah, things were going good.  
  
And part of him was scared as hell.  
  
Things could only get worse. He was sure of it.  
  
But what Sonny didn't know was that at home Jason and Elizabeth were practically fighting Carly off with a stick. They had their own annoucement to make. One they wanted to make in front of them both.  
  
Things were about to get a whole lot better in the Corinthos family.  
  
  
  
Hehe, you have to wait for reactions till next chapter. But make no mistake people. This won't be all fun and games. Do you remember when I mentioned in the last fic about Frozen? I said that Frozen was mental pain and Shot in an Alley was physical pain.  
  
Well why mess with something that works for me?  
  
Yeah, you all are thinking right.  
  
But you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. Announce and Plan Again

Together: Announce and Plan Again  
  
Okay, so I know that I re-used a old title for a chapter. But I thought it fit. They are going to be telling people about the Baby now. And for whoever in reviews (can't remember who....sorry) asked me not to kill the baby you are so correct. Lets be honest here people. Name me how many fanfictions or the times the actal show had the woman miscarry. Or how many times the baby had some health problem. Michael had the heart problem. Lucas had the parternity/adoption storyline. Lulu had cancer. Georgie was born under a table at Lukes. Maxie had the heart problem (okay, she was like 4 or 5 but still). You all getting my picture? If a baby were to be born healthy on the show I think I would die of shock. Oops, sorry. This is rapidly becoming a long vent. If you couldn't tell. I am so fed up with the crap being aired on GH that I no longer watch. I just live in my world of fanfiction. Okay, I swear I am done. Had to get it out. Bottom line, baby morgan will be born healthy. I make no promises for the parents though....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Sonny got off the elevator and walked around the corner. And there was Johnny practically slumped on the ground in a fit of laughter. Sonny stood there and watched him until the guard noticed him.  
  
Quickly Johnny got off the floor and tried to recover. "Sorry Mr Corinthos..." laughter, "its just that Carly, "more laughs, "is trying to get Jason and..." snort of laughter, "Elizabeth to tell her about..." hiccups.  
  
The hiccups effectively shut Johnny's laughs up. Sonny shook his head as he walked in to the penthouse.  
  
"Jason tell me what is going on!" whined his wife. She was sitting on Jason's lap keeping him sitting. Elizabeth was staring at them with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What I want to know is why my wife is straddling my best friend." Sonny asked in a loud voice. Jason didn't even move and Elizabeth whipped around to look at him. Carly did not get off Jason though.  
  
"Sonny! Good you're here. They wouldn't tell me until you got here." Carly directed at him.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked in confusion. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Sonny felt a ripple of fear run thru him. This was it. The bad thing he had been waiting for. Something was wrong. "Are you guys okay?" he finally got up the courage to ask.  
  
Elizabeth's expression changed to a sorry one. "No Sonny. We didn't mean that. Its a good thing." She turned to look at Carly, "But I can't tell you without my husband."  
  
Carly quickly got off Jason. And he walked up to Elizabeth with a smile. "You want to tell them?"  
  
Carly was nearly dying now. Sonny was holding her to him to keep her from pouncing them. "Just say it!" she yelled at the pair.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
Jason's hand slowly found its way to resting on her stomach. And he grinned at his best friends shock.  
  
Carly couldn't say anything. Sonny either.  
  
"Guys, you don't have anything to say? I mean, I just told you that Jason and I are having a baby." Elizabeth asked with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm going to be an aunt!" Carly cried out after a second of silence. She ran up to Elizabeth and threw her arms around the woman's midsection.  
  
Sonny went for the more restrained approach. Or at least he tried. "Congratualtions guys." He said as he went up to Jason and grabbed him into a hug. After Sonny released Jason he made his way to Elizabeth. Carly let Elizabeth's stomach go and ran to Jason. After everyone had been hugged Carly smacked Jason's head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" He asked her, one hand on the spot she had hit.  
  
"Don't you make me wait for that kind of announcement ever again!" Carly yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Audrey's House  
  
Elizabeth felt the same feeling she had when she was coming here with a annoucement of her wedding. Would her Gram approve? She had to give credit to her grandmother though. She had rose to the occasion amazingly. Elizabeth was even begaining to suspect that her grandmother had a bit of a attachment to Jason.  
  
Which was why her husband was standing right next to her. He rang the door bell and waited for her to come. After a second the door opened to show Gram smiling.  
  
"Elizabeth, Jason. I thought I heard a motorcycle. Come in." She said as she ushered the two into the house.  
  
"Thanks Gram." Elizabeth said to her. They all sat down on the couch like they did on normal visits. But this one was far from normal. "Gram, Jason and I have something to say."  
  
Her grandmother's face flashed worry for a second before nodding for Elizabeth to continue.  
  
"We're having a baby.". No point in drawing it out.  
  
Audrey's hand moved to her mouth. After a terrifying second where Elizabeth thought that she wouldn't be happy for them, Audrey let her hand fall. "I am so happy for you two."  
  
Elizabeth let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Jason smiled at the woman. "Thanks Mrs Hardy."  
  
"I can't believe I am going to be a great-grandmother!" she said as she put her hand to Elizabeth's stomach.  
  
Elizabeth just smiled before a thought hit her. "Jason, we have to go to the Quartermaines next."  
  
He shook his head. "You stay here with your Gram. I am going to tell them. I don't want you anywhere near them now."  
  
Elizabeth shook his head as he got up to go to the door. He was making a quick getaway before she could argue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Mansion  
  
Jason snuck in the side door. He was hoping that they all would be in a good mood. Jason smiled when he was his Grandmother, sister and Reginald sitting in the den.  
  
"Jason darling, come in." Lila greeted him.  
  
Jason walked up to her and kneeled next to her wheel chair. "Hello Grandmother." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Emily gave him a quick hug. "Hey Jase. Wheres Elizabeth?"  
  
Jason shook his head. " I didn't want her coming."  
  
All three of them looked at him with a odd expression. "Who is here right now?" he asked.  
  
Emily started to tick names off her fingers. "Well, me, Grandmother, and Reginald obviously. Grandfathers here somewhere. Ned and Skye are in with Kristina. Dillon is in his room. I think AJ is here too. Mom and Dad should be home from the hospital any minute now. Why?"  
  
"I'd rather wait for everyone." Jason said with a shake of his head. This was not going to be fun.  
  
Reginald got up and went to go search for the Quartermaine missing members.  
  
"Why don't you just tell us first Jason?" Emily prodded. She was dying to know what her brother had to say. And why Elizabeth wasn't there. A thousand possiblities were running in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 Minutes Later  
  
Alan and Monica opened the door to the mansion to hear the usual yelling of the family. The two exchanged a knowing look before venturing into the warzone.  
  
The first thing they noticed was that all three of their children were in the room together. And then that Edward was yelling about Jason "getting on with it".  
  
"What is all this yelling about?" Monica said in a half yell.  
  
"This hoodlum comes in here and drags us down here for some annoucement. Then when we get here he says we must wait for you two!" Edward yelled as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.  
  
Lila raised her hand for silence. "Why don't we let Jason speak?"  
  
Emily nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm dying to know whats going on."  
  
All eyes turn to Jason. He doesn't flinch under the gaze in the slightest. "Elizabeth and I are.."  
  
But Edward cuts him off. "I knew you would throw away the best thing that will ever happen to you. What is this Jason, the second failed marriage?"  
  
Jason sends a cold gaze Edwards way. "I was saying that Elizabeth and I are having a baby."  
  
Emily squealed in delight and ran up to hug him. "I can't believe this! I am a aunt again!"  
  
Lila smiles at her grandson fondly. "Congratulations Jason. I am very happy for you and Elizabeth."  
  
"Thank you Grandmother." Jason says with a full smile, momentarily stunning some of the rooms occupants.  
  
Ned comes up to Jason and shakes his hand. "Congratulations Jason."  
  
Ned is followed by Dillon. "Thats great man."  
  
Jason noddes his head in the teens direction. Then directs his voice to Edward. "My child is not a Quartermaine. He or she will be a Morgan. If you pull anything around my baby you won't ever see it again. And when you do see the baby it will only be under my supervision and my rules."  
  
The old man noddes. "Does that mean we will be seeing this child?"  
  
Jason shruggs. "If Elizabeth doesn't mind. And you behave then yes. I am willing to let you be around occasionally."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quartermaine Hall  
  
Reginald stood outside the door with a disbelieving smile. "Better get out the heavy coats. Hell has frozen over."  
  
  
  
So you all like? Do I keep the story going? Is this worth it? Let me know in a review. 


	4. Pillows

Together: Pillows  
  
Ahhh! The last of the mushy chapters. Aren't you all dying to see what I'm going to do to Jason and Liz this time around?  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I swear, you guys are the absolute best. I wasn't going to write anything tonight, break time ya know? But I went to check the reviews on the site and read them and just....got insipired. See? This is why we review! LOL.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse, Next Morning  
  
Elizabeth felt herself slip out of sleep. She didn't want to wake up yet. Groaning slightly she moved her arm over to Jason's side of the bed.  
  
There was nothing on his pillow. Jason was rarely gone when she woke up or left in the middle of the night. Usually it meant he needed to sign for a shipment and he had drawn the short stick instead of Sonny. Lucky for her Jason seemed to have the game rigged or something. He always won.  
  
Elizabeth felt a strange wieght on her stomach. She forced her eyes open and felt her smile start to beam through at the sight.  
  
Jason wasn't on his pillow because he wasn't using it anymore it seemed. He was still asleep. And his head was using her stomach as a pillow. He had moved low enough on the bed that he had his head resting on her and his arms around her midsection.  
  
Either he had decided that he no longer liked his own pillow and her belly was the next best thing or he had been having a late night talk with the baby and had fallen asleep. Though either option was fine by her.  
  
Elizabeth moved the arm she had flung to his original pillow down to him. She was softly stroking his hair as he slept.  
  
"See little one? Daddy is just a big softy. He likes to pretend though." She whispered to her baby. If he got a chat with he or she then why couldn't she get one too?  
  
Elizabeth continued speaking softly to the baby and stroking Jason's hair for a few minutes before their door flew open. Carly Corinthos stood before them with the "I am going shopping" gleam in her eyes. Cleary she wanted to go baby shopping.  
  
But her eyes wandered down to the sleeping Jason. Elizabeth watched Carly turn to mush. "Oh Jason!" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Out of here Carly." Elizabeth ordered. She didn't want Jason waking up on display.  
  
"But Elizabeth he looks so..." Carly started. Cleary she wanted to stay and gush over the scene for a few minutes.  
  
"Out Carly. We can go shopping later." Elizabeth said with a knowing tone of voice.  
  
Carly gave her a odd look before deciding that Elizabeth must have guessed her reason for coming over. "I just want to stay for a..."  
  
Elizabeth cut her off with a mock threatening voice. "Carly, don't make me tell Jason you came into the penthouse without knocking again."  
  
Carly looked at her with shock. "You wouldn't!" she said. The conversation was still going in whispers.  
  
"I would. Now get out!" she ordered.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and whispered something that sounded a lot like "dumb muffin" and walked out.  
  
Elizabeth focused her attention back on Jason.  
  
He hadn't stirred during the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
Carly came into the room looking like a kid on Christmas.  
  
"So, Elizabeth all nice and awake now that you've gotten her up to shop?" Sonny asked with a smile.  
  
"She was already up. You wouldn't believe what I just saw!" Carly cried as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Sonny gave her a look clearly saying that if it was something private that he did not want to hear it.  
  
"No you idiot. I came in and Jason was asleep." She started  
  
"So? Jason sleeps everynight. Whats so intresting about that?" Sonny asked. He rememebred about the time a few months ago when he came home and saw Jason asleep on the couch. He had a sudden flashback of when Jason was shot and spending his time on the couch. He had run over to Jason and started to shake him, just to get him awake so he could see what was the matter. Needless to say, Jason hadn't been too pleased about Sonny waking him up from his nap.  
  
"His head was resting on Elizabeth's stomach. And he had his arms around her stomach." Carly said with a smile.  
  
Sonny shook his head. As nice as it was to hear that Jason was excited over the baby it was still not a good thing that Carly was still bursting in the penthouse without permission. Jason was going to be pissed if he found out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Jason shifted slightly and heard a small giggle. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the source of the sound.  
  
Elizabeth was staring at him with a smile on her face. "I'm ticklish there, remember?"  
  
Jason nodded. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"A while." She said with a shrug. "Ready to go the doctors today? Two month check-up." She reminded him even though she knew he remembered. They had known about the baby for a month before they told everyone. They were just happy with being their own little family. They both weren't too keen on having to tell Carly that they waited a month before telling her that they were going to be parents.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
  
  
  
Okay guys, need a bit of help here. I don't really know a whole lot about pregnancy. Seeing as my aunts are taking their sweet time and my mom isn't going for the third kid anytime soon, nor have I had a kid. So I need to know when you do the sonograms and when they tell you if its a boy or girl. So can anyone let me know? Oh, and...  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	5. Congratulations

Together: Congratulations  
  
Hey guys. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. I am having a severe case of writers block. Thats why its taking so long to get this chapter up. So, if it doesn't turn out all that well, or is really short then please forgive me. You now know why. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital  
  
"Everything looks fine here. Do you have any questions?" Dr Meadows asked the couple.  
  
Jason looked at Elizabeth silently asking if she had any questions for the doctor. Elizabeth shook her head and spoke, "No, I think we're fine."  
  
"Okay then, just go to the nurses station to schedual your next check-up and that will be it." Dr Meadows told them and shook both of their hands before leaving.  
  
Jason turned to Elizabeth, speaking for the first time since they had entered the hospital. She knew how much he hated being there. But she also knew he wouldn't have missed it for the world. "The babys okay." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Elizabeth reached over the chair and hugged him. "Yeah, thats a relief." She told him.  
  
"You going to go make the appointment?" Jason asked her.  
  
Elizabeth nodded at him. The two stood up and went out the door hand in hand. When they reached the nurses station Jason noticed Monica and Alan in the waiting area. Elizabeth saw where his gaze had moved and smiled at him. "Go over and talk to them. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Jason smiled back, amazed she had known exactly what he had been thinking. "Okay."  
  
Jason headed over to the waiting area. Alan and Monica where in conversation and hadn't noticed his approach yet. Jason got up as close as he was going to get for the moment, "Hi." He greeted somewhat quietly, still not enjoying the hospital.  
  
Both of the doctors whipped around at the sound of their son's voice. "Jason! Hello." Alan said with a large smile.  
  
"Good morning Jason." Monica said with a small smile. Both Alan and Monica didn't want to say or do anything to scare him off. It wasn't often he approached them. They were both afraid of going to fast or saying too much.  
  
"Are you busy? I could go." Jason offered, remembering the conversation he had interrupted.  
  
Monica quickly shook her head. "Just a converstaion over a patient. Nothing that can't wait a few minutes." She said, silently adding that it could wait all day if need be.  
  
Jason nodded and smiled for the two of them. He didn't hate them anymore. But then again, he hadn't ever really hated them. He also didn't have a problem with spending time with them. "Okay. Elizabeth and I are just here for a doctors appointment." He said, taking the steps required to take some of the conversation wieght off them.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Alan asked him.  
  
Jason nodded, smiling again. "Everythings perfect."  
  
"Good. I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to congratulate you and Elizabeth last night Jason. You looked like you wanted to get out of the house the first chance you got. But we want you to know how happy we are for you two." Monica said sincerly.  
  
"Thanks. And thanks for saying that now instead of then. I did want to leave." Jason said.  
  
Monica looked pleased with herself for reading him the right way. But it was Alan who spoke for her. "Your welcome."  
  
Jason nodded and turned to see Elizabeth walking up to them. "Hello, Monica, Alan." She said giving both of them a smile as she slipped her arm around Jason's waist.  
  
"Elizabeth. We were just telling Jason how happy we are for you." Alan said to her.  
  
Elizabeth continued her smile. "Thank you both. Jason and I were..." she broke off to look at her husband, silently asking if her question would be okay. Jason nodded, knowing what she was going to say next. "Jason and I were wondering if you two would like to come to the penthouse for dinner sometime this week?"  
  
Both Monica and Alan looked like Christmas, their birthdays, anniversary and New Years had come early at the invitation. Both didn't say a thing for a full minute, waiting for Jason to take back the invitation.  
  
When Jason opened his mouth they both waited for the rejection that usually came. But instead he suprised them, "We both promise we won't cook, so you don't have to worry." He said with a smirk.  
  
"We would love to come." Monica told him. This is what she and Alan had been waiting for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man snapped the last of the pictures he had on the roll. Taking out his cell phone he dialed the number as he walked away. After two rings the other person on the line picked up.  
  
"I have the shots." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Good, get them developed and send them to Corinthos. Make sure he knows that his family is in danger. After you send those get some of the kids and wife." The voice instructed.  
  
"Yes, sir." He said before he disconnected.  
  
  
  
Hehe, you though I was going to make this another happy chapter didn't you? Well, now you know that somethings going on. As for the Monica and Alan....well. I have always been intrested in the relationships Jason has with the Qs. And I wish Guza would do something with it. Theres a gold mine there, I'm sure of it. But sadly, I get the feeling that GH will never do anything with that. So I am taking matters into my own hands. There won't be a overwhelming amout of Q-ness. But there will be some. You are warned. So, who do you guys think that was? Let me know in a review! PLEASE! 


	6. Unknown and Known Threats

Together: Unknown and Known Threats  
  
Hello all. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. You are all great. Oh wow, I have nothing to say. This is...odd......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Morgan Warehouse  
  
Sonny sat down heavily while looking at the pictures in his hands. He knew this would happen. He knew it was too good to be true. This happiness in his life. The lessened fear for his family. He knew it would be ending soon. It had to. That was the way his life was. That was what he signed up for. So why was it so shocking now?  
  
Why was he so suprised. Did he truly think they could all stay this safe and happy forever? If he did then he was delusional.  
  
But still, he kept staring at the photos in wonder and terror. They were taken in General Hospital. That was for sure. The first few were just of Jason with Alan and Monica. Then Elizabeth came into the mix. The second to last shot was of Elizabeth's stomach. Whoever this was knew that the Morgans were going to have a baby.  
  
The last shot was of a gun. A simple way to convey their threat. It was saying that all three were in danger.  
  
There were no words. Just the pictures. But somehow he knew that there would be more to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Elizabeth folded the last of the laundry. She was smiling to herself, remembering when this had been one of her least favorite chores. But now, in her crazy world, it wasn't so bad. It was a normal thing to do. Before she would have been wanting something more exciting than laundry folding. But now, exciting in Jason's world meant danger. And that was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Elizabeth didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear the person's silent approach. What she did feel was someone grab her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Park  
  
Carly sat on the swing with Morgan in her lap. She was too little to ride it by herself yet. But Carly was more than happy to ride with her.  
  
"Mommy! Look at me jump!" her son yelled before he flew of his swing onto the ground. Sonny would have had a cow over that. But Carly cheered him on happily. Morgan too, with the help of Carly's hands to clap her own.  
  
"Wow, that was great Mr Man!" Carly called to him.  
  
Michael ran back to her with a grin on his face. "It was fun."  
  
"Yeah, you are so brave!" Carly encouraged. She wanted Michael to have fun. Let him talk to Sonny on the dangers of what he had just done was not what she wanted. Little boys got in trouble. It was expected.  
  
"Brave enough to go on Uncle Jason's bike?" Michael asked with a sly smile on his freckled face.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "What did your daddy tell you about Uncle Jason's bike?" she asked.  
  
"Thats its way too dangerous. Even for Uncle Jason. And that he is going to get himself killed on it. And that there is no way I am going on for a long time." Michael said, parroting his father.  
  
Carly laughed. Thankful for the normalcy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Bushes  
  
The man snapped the last of his shots. This would be the second part of his job, for now. The kid and wife was easy to follow. He had a tougher time getting a good shot of the baby. But the woman had moved her arm enough where he could get a clear shot of her.  
  
Putting his camera back in his bag he took out his cell phone.  
  
"Yes?" the voice on the other line asked.  
  
"I have the shots." The man said as he started to leave the park.  
  
"Perfect. You know what to do." The voice told him, pleased.  
  
"Of course." He said just before the other line was hung up. He too followed the suit.  
  
  
  
Hehe. What have I left you with?! AH! Well, you'll just have to review to find out. Do you all still like the story? Should I continue it? REVIEW! 


	7. Two

Together: Two  
  
Hello all. I hope everyone had a good Halloween! My totally black kitten (her name is Boo, very fitting don't you think?) and I had a fun time handing out candy to the little kids. Well, you bums, you managed to figure out my idea. Originally Jason was the one to sneak up on Liz. But now I must come up with something else. Hehe. Thanks to all who reviewed. Heres your chapter. It is short, I warn you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown Warehouse  
  
The two men where not to be seen together. It would blow everything. Everything they were working for. Everything they had done so far. Everything they had wanted, everything they deserved.  
  
In their minds no one deserved this more than them. And they were all about who deserved what.  
  
Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos deserved to die.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Painfully.  
  
And begging for their mercy.  
  
They would get none, of course. To take down Corinthos you needed to get Morgan. And so Jason Morgan would be the first of the two to die. Corinthos had to be distracted also. So they would target his family. Actually, the family of the men meant little to them. But if they could be used to weaken Corinthos. Then so be it.  
  
Where the people who had tried before them had failed, they wouldn't. They knew what to do, after watching so many others try and fail.  
  
They would not fail.  
  
"We have to be quick about this." The first of the men spoke.  
  
"I know." The second agreed. Their agreements were few and far between in the real world. But here, in their private land of revenge and hatred. They could agree. Morgan and Corinthos had to die. Simple.  
  
"Have the pictures been sent to Corinthos?" The first man questioned.  
  
"My man is sending them now."  
  
The first, older man nodded. "Good. And the man sent to give Mrs Morgan a warning?"  
  
The other man smiled. "As we speak."  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you again. Soon."  
  
  
  
Did I not say "short"? Anyway, expect more soon. And to readers of Frozen, expect a update later today. Please, let me know who you think the men are! Review! 


	8. Staying Calm

Together: Staying Calm  
  
Hello to all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't you all feel lucky? I have the day off from school tomorrow so I didn't have any homework to do. Yay Elections! LOL. So that means I'll get the chance to update for you. So every story I write will be getting a update (yes, those who read Mogan PH, you too!) either today or tomorrow. Ahhh, am I not the best? Its not like I'll be hearing that later on in the stories! I can distinctly remember a lot of "you suck"s after I uploaded a chapter by the name of Dying on Shot in an Alley. If you all hated me then, well, lets just say I'll get death threats this time around! Hehe. Anyway, now that I've gotten everyone fearing for Jason and Elizabeth's safety in later (key word, later) chapters I'll just be quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Elizabeth supressed a scream at the sudden grab. She tried to keep herself quiet. But the hand that found its way to her mouth seconds later helped in that. How is it that someone could get in to these penthouses? Sonny had them all guarded. She was sure that even Jason had someone shadowing him occasionally too.  
  
"Don't talk. I don't want to have to hurt you. I just want to give you a warning." The man said. His voice was low. It lacked emotion. Somewhat like Jason sounded in the police station. She could feel that the hand over her mouth was gloved. So far, it seemed that whoever this was, was a professional.  
  
Elizabeth silently lamented *Great*.  
  
"Are you listening?" the man spoke again. He wanted to make sure that she got this. His boss had said that she needed to get this message to her husband.  
  
Elizabeth nodded when he made no movement to remove the hand over her mouth. She had a sudden flash of worry for the guards. There was no way that Francis would have let this man into the penthouse. The only way he could have gotten in was to have done something to her guard. And as soon as he did something to Francis he still would have Johnny to get threw. Seeing as Sonny thought it was a good idea to have a seperate guard per door. She remembered how she and Carly had complained about this. Jason had just shook his head. He was completely familiar with Sonny's overprotectiveness. Though she would love to see his face if he ever found out for sure if Sonny had given him a guard to follow him at different times.  
  
"Good. I need you to give your husband and his boss a message. Can you do that?" he man asked. Elizabeth didn't like his voice. It was patronizing, like she wouldn't understand him. Though, after meeting some of the bimbos that other men in the orgainzation had gotten involved with at dinner parties Jason and Sonny had allowed she and Carly to attend, it was no suprise. She was probably the first woman he had to deal with that had a actual IQ.  
  
Elizabeth nodded again.  
  
She could tell the man was smiling. "Good. Listen up. You don't get a chance to write all this down. And I don't want to have to come back here because your husband messed up. There will be a meeting soon with a representative of my bosses. Corinthos and Morgan will coperate with them. Or there will be....consequences. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded yet again. She wished he would get his hand off her mouth. But she wasn't about to say anything to the man. She had a baby to protect.  
  
"Very good. It has been a pleasure Mrs Morgan. Oh, and congratulations about the baby. My bosses and I would like to express out deepest happiness for you and your husband." He said with a sneer.  
  
Elizabeth felt her heart clench. He knew about the baby. She and Jason knew it was going to happen. That his enemies would find out about her pregnancy. But it still hurt to know that the time had come. And the way the man said those words to her made her feel as though it were a threat. Not towards her.  
  
Towards their baby.  
  
The man released her and ran out of the room so fast that Elizabeth only caught a flash of black clothing. She took a moment to regain her breathing. If Johnny and Francis where dead then she knew she wouldn't be able to look. She would lose her lunch. She didn't know what to do.  
  
As calmly as she could she walked towards the phone. Dialing Jason's cell phone she tried taking deep breaths. Stress was not good right now.  
  
"Morgan." Came her husbands one word mock-greeting.  
  
"Jason. You need to come home with Sonny now." Elizabeth said. She didn't want to have to go threw everything over the phone. She had the feeling she would be doing a lot of repeating when they got there as it was.  
  
"What? Is their a problem with the baby? Are you okay?" Jason's worried voice came to her from the other line. She could hear Sonny in the backround asking Jason questions.  
  
"The baby is fine. But somethings happened. You need to get here. I'll explain everything then. I promise."  
  
Jason was silent for a second. "I'll be right there. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said as she heard the line disconnect.  
  
And now, she had to wait.  
  
  
  
So, you all on the edges of your seats? LOL. Please, review. 


	9. Explainations

Together: Explainations  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Have I mentioned how great you all are? Lets see. Wow, again I seem to be lacking something to say. Call the newspapers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan Penthouse  
  
Elizabeth hung up the phone slowly. She knew Jason would be there within fifteen minutes.  
  
She reached down and put her hand to her stomach. "Oh, little one. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." She promised.  
  
Elizabeth walked to the door. She couldn't stay way. Francis and Johnny were her friends. She had to know if they were okay. Risk of losing her lunch or no. She opened the door that the man had closed slowly. Peaking out she saw that both of the guards were on the floor in the hallway. Elizabeth threw open the door and ran to them.  
  
"Johnny? Francis, are you guys okay?" she asked. Elizabeth was relieved to see them both breathing. After checking them both over she came to the conclusion that they were just asleep. The man must have just drugged them.  
  
A feeling of relief washed over her. That was one less thing to worry about. They would be fine in no time at all.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jason's worry laced voice came to her after a ding of a elevator. He must have driven like a mad man. But, when you do what he does for a living, whats breaking a few traffic laws?  
  
"Jason. I checked out Johnny and Francis. They're just drugged." She assured him as she flew into his waiting arms.  
  
"Thats good. But what I want to know is how you are." Jason said.  
  
Before she could answer a groggy voice beat her to it. "Thanks Jase. I'm glad to know you care so much." Francis quipped dryly.  
  
"Sorry man. But you aren't my wife. And you're not having my baby." Jason said before he kissed Elizabeth. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, worried again.  
  
"Someone broke into our penthouse." Elizabeth said in between kisses.  
  
Jason stopped abruptly. "What?"  
  
Sonny turned to Jason and Elizabeth. He hadn't told Jason about the photos yet. In fact, before Jason had come into his office he had gotten others. Of Carly, Michael and Morgan. His stomach was still doing flip flops out of worry. He didn't want to have to worry Jason if not necessary. But now it seemed it was. But first he wanted to see what Elizabeth had to say.  
  
"I was folding the laundry when a guy came up behind me and grabbed me. He said that I had to give you a message." Elizabeth told Jason slowly. She didn't want him to go off and do something that could get him hurt.  
  
"Maybe we should move this into the penthouse." Sonny suggested as he lead Jason, Elizabeth and the guards to his penthouse. Johnny and Francis were a little groggy but other than that they were fine. Sonny noticed them though. "Guys, why don't you head home. I'll call someone else to do door duty."  
  
Johnny shook his head. "We'll wait till they get here." And Francis nodded his agreement.  
  
Sonny nodded, remembering how Johnny insisted that he stay overnight for Jason when he had been shot. He knew that there was no point in arguing. They weren't going until someone came to relieve them.  
  
Jason steered Elizabeth to the couch and sat her down before getting her a glass of water. "Go on baby."  
  
"He said that his bosses would be calling a meeting with you guys soon. Then he said that you both needed to cooperate with them, or he would come back. Which I think meant that he wouldn't be back for more messages, probably to hurt someone. He mentioned...." Elizabeth broke off there. This was a harder part for her.  
  
"Said what Elizabeth?" Jason said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"He congratulated us on the baby. He said that his bosses were very happy for us." Elizabeth whispered. It was too awful to say aloud. To anyone who didn't know the buisness it was nothing. A nice few words for a expecting couple. But to her, to Jason, it meant that their child was in danger. In danger before it had even been born.  
  
Jason looked down with his mask coming into place.  
  
Sonny listened and closed his eyes. It was official. The pictures and Elizabeth's messenger had been sent by the same person. Or people......  
  
"Elizabeth. You said 'bosses'. Did he mean that his boss has a partner?" Sonny asked, needing to know what he was dealing with.  
  
"It sounded like it." Elizabeth said slowly. It wasn't due to stunning revealations though. Jason was staring at one spot on the floor intently. She knew he was trying to calm himself down before he tore out of here looking for these men's blood.  
  
"Jase, you okay man?" Francis asked uncertainly.  
  
After a second Jason nodded his head and let out a deep breath. "Yeah."  
  
Sonny looked at his friend. He could tell that Jason was worried as hell. He couldn't add to that. His mind flashed to when Carly had been missing. The fear he felt for his child. During a time when all they should have been doing was being happy and excited over the baby. He wouldn't put Jason through that. Not Jason and not Elizabeth. He would fix this.  
  
So he kept his mouth shut about the pictures. He knew Jason would be mad that he had kept a secret from him but he needed to do this.  
  
  
  
Good, Bad? Let me know okay? I crave the feedback. I have figured out so much of this story now. I have it planned out. Hehe, you thought I was a Jason-torturer last story? You thought I put him and Elizabeth through a lot in Shot? Well, you ain't seen nothing yet! 


	10. Want to Hit

Together: Want to Hit  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last chapter. Uh-oh. I don't have anything to say again. This can't be good...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
"Elizabeth okay?" Sonny asked Jason as he went over a report one of his men did. It concluded what they thought. The video cameras didn't show anything for this floor and the lobby between the times the man had been there, there were no finger prints, and no other evidence to even suggest someone had been there.  
  
"Shes fine. She is more worried about the baby than herself." Jason said with a sigh as he fell down onto the couch. He didn't like that they had been getting so lax with the security. All because they thought that no one would want to mess with them now. They had acted cocky and look what had happened.  
  
"No leads on the person." Sonny informed Jason even though he was sure Jason could have guessed that.  
  
"I didn't think there would be. This doesn't make sense Sonny. Someone just appears out of nowhere. No warning, no other contact?" Jason said.  
  
Sonny felt a bit of guilt come back to him at the thought of the pictures. "I know man." He said as he poured himself a brandy. He sat down opposite to Jason. "We'll figure this out."  
  
Jason grabbed the tumbler out of Sonny's hand and drained it in one slip. "We had better."  
  
Sonny smiled faintly at Jason's actions. Before he could comment on Jason's sudden fondness for brandy the phone inturrupted them. Sonny got up and walked to the phone. "Corinthos."  
  
"Tell me, how is Mrs Morgan after my employee's visit. Not too upset I hope." A distorted voice asked with a laugh.  
  
Sonny quickly glanced to Jason who was watching him. Jason got up and stood next to Sonny.  
  
"Shes good. Who is this?" Sonny asked, though he had a feeling he wasn't going to find out anytime soon.  
  
"Thats not important right now. What is important is that you and Morgan join my partner and I at the 32nd pier in one hour. Sound good?"  
  
"We'll be there." Sonny assured the mysterious voice. Jason stayed quiet next to him.  
  
"Good." Was all the other line offered before the dial tone came into Sonny's ear. Sonny hung up the phone slowly.  
  
"We are going to pier 32 in one hour." He told Jason.  
  
"Do you know who that was?" Jason asked.  
  
"No. They didn't say." Sonny said as he walked to the door. "John, I want a trace on the call that just came here. Its a long shot but we should try." He told the guard.  
  
Johnny nodded and took out his cell to pass on his bosses orders.  
  
Sonny closed the door and turned back to Jason. "You realize this is a meeting." He said to Jason slowly with a smile on his face. He was trying to take Jason's mind off things for even a short time.  
  
"I know. And I know I said I'd wear suits for those." Jason said slowly. "But you can't hit good in a suit, and thats what I really want to do."  
  
  
  
Short, I know. Not too good, I know. Next chapter you get the meeting. Hopefully that will be longer. HOPEFULLY. Key word there. Anyway, review for more people. 


	11. Fooled

Together: Fooled  
  
Hey Guys! Okay, I know. Its been a while. But what can I say? If you want to know why I've been gone then go read the author's note for Frozen. I really don't want to go over it again. I'm lazy, what can I say? Well, I can say one thing. Lets see, what else do you all need to know. Not a whole lot I guess. Okay, I'll shut up (I bet you all wish I came with a on/off switch! I know my parents do sometimes...). Keep reading, but I warn you, it may be short. But think of it this way, at least you're getting a update!  
  
Oh, and I realize that all my fics are getting slower with the updates. But please, if I start taking more than lets say 3 or 4 days to get something up (I think I'm up to that here...LOL) then feel free to im or email me to tell me to get a move on. Or if you ever have any questions. Eithers fine. Sometimes I just drag my ass. Its a sad thing. But true. So feel free to kick me in it so I'll get going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pier 32  
  
Jason and Sonny got out of the car slowly. They were on time, not too early, not too late. Whoever it was that had called wasn't there yet though. So, they would wait.  
  
"The area is secure." Jason said as one of the men came to report to him.  
  
"Good." Sonny answered back easily. What was there to say? He knew that he couldn't hold Jason back when these men got there. There was no way. And he really didn't even feel the need to try.  
  
"Whoever these guys are, they're mine to deal with. No one else gets rid of them." Jason told him. He was reading Sonny's thoughts in a way that he had done for years. When it came to buisness half the time it seemed like they shared a brain. Which is partly what made them so strong in the buisness. Half the time Sonny didn't even need to give an order. Jason would just come to check in and tell Sonny that he was one step ahead of him and that the problem was taken care of.  
  
"I know." Sonny assured him with a clap on the back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hardy House  
  
Elizabeth knocked on her grandmother's door. They had set up a day to eat dinner together. No others around. Just her and her Gram. And the baby now though. With the exception of Francis outside the door there was no one else around. "Gram?"  
  
No one answered. The lights were on though. So that meant that her grandmother had just not heard her. She knocked again, a little louder than the first time. Still, her Gram didn't show. And as much as she would love to use the "Old lady with hearing problems" excuse she knew that her Gram had ears like a bat. There was no point muttering something under your breath in Audrey Hardy's house. She'll hear you everytime.  
  
Elizabeth was getting worried. * So much for being polite! * Elizabeth thought as she went to the hiding place of the spare key. She opened up the loose floor board of the porch and grabbed the key. Francis looked over at her from the car where he had been taking his cell phone call.  
  
"Mrs Morgan? Is everything okay?" He asked slightly concerned. He liked Mrs Hardy. She was a lot like Elizabeth. Always ready to bring him out something to eat or drink. The only ever time he had something like that happen is when he would guard Jason and Elizabeth together. Jason would usually drag Francis inside and let him sit at the bar of whatever resteraunt they were at. Or if Jason was alone and had caught him guarding him then he would just have him come along as a friend. But luckily for his job Jason didn't catch him much anymore. At least not that he mentioned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just trying to get my Gram to let me in. I guess she doesn't hear me." Elizabeth said lamely. She twisted the key into the lock and opened the door. "Gram?"  
  
Francis started to cross the yard to get to the house. He didn't want Mrs Morgan going in alone.  
  
"Gram? I let myself in. I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth called. She didn't see any sign of her grandmother in the living room so she decided to check the kitchen.  
  
The oven was on and cooking what appeared to be some kind of meat. And it looked like someone had just been in there. Plates were out and bowls where already filled with there dinner.  
  
"Mrs Morgan? I'll go look upstairs." Francis called from the living room. He was familiar with the Hardy house. More so than the other guards. He knew that Mrs Hardy's room was upstairs. It was entirely possible that Elizabeth's grandmother could have gone upstairs to lay down. And she could have simply fallen asleep.  
  
"Okay Francis." Elizabeth called back. She could hear him moving up the stairs. She went around to the other side of the table. Elizabeth felt all the air rush out of her lungs.  
  
Her grandmother was lying on the floor. There was a little bit of blood around her head. As though she had a big cut somewhere on her head.  
  
Before Elizabeth could react someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Hello again Mrs Morgan!" Greeted a semi-familiar voice. It took her a second to place it. She was being held by the same man that had grabbed her in the penthouse.  
  
"So sorry to have to trouble you again. Escepically after the first time was for nothing really. My bosses never had any intention of showing up. We just needed Mr Corinthos and your darling husband out of the way." The man said. He still had the same condesending voice. It was still laced with honey. As though he were a telemarketer trying to get her to buy something and was being persistant.  
  
His hand was over her mouth and it prevented her for screaming for Francis. But the house wasn't that big. He would be done with the upstairs soon. He had to be.  
  
She noticed that he man had something in his hand. She could see it somewhat from her posititon.  
  
A syringe.  
  
Elizabeth thought to her baby immediately. Whatever that was could kill her child. Since he had made such a point to congratulate her and Jason on the baby last time it was the most logical explaination. Elizabeth started to struggle in his arms. Hoping to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
"Oh no. I was hoping you would just sit still. But thats okay. It doesn't really matter. She felt a soft cloth that smelled funny being pressed to her nose. She tried to hold her breath but after a minute it was no use. She inhaled sharply and started to feel a little woozy within seconds. Slowly she felt herself fall to the ground.  
  
And it all went black.  
  
  
  
Hehe. I am just so mean these days. First I leave a major cliffhanger in each of my fics. Then I take forever to update it. LOL. I bet you're all mad. I was being nice by giving you those happy chapters. When I wrote Shot in an Alley it was my first ever fic. Not just fanfic. First thing I wrote. So I was really feeling my way through it. I went the easier route and did something (shooting Jason) that I could at least understand enough to write. Then by the time I got to another fic of mine, Frozen, I was getting okay enough that I knew what I was doing. I made Frozen into a emotional, break down type story. So I've done the physical aspect, and the emotional. For this fic. You're getting both. All rolled into story.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm bad. I suck.  
  
But you gotta admit, I'm damn good at making you all care enough about the story to think that!  
  
REVIEW!! PLEASE! 


	12. In a Haze

Together: In a Haze  
  
Hello and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you are all having a great holiday. And thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter. I love you guys. I have a good hour or two before I need to go have my Thanksgiving meal so I thought I would write you all up a chapter. Though, I highly doubt I'll have it finished by the end of today. If you all remember a chapter in Shot called, "Fever Dreams" then you'll get the idea for this chapter. I always wanted to see what Elizabeth's dreams would have been like so I thought I would do this now. Hopefully you all won't mind that I stole this from Shot. But hey, aren't sequels supposed to have corny repeats? I mean, consider this my "I'll be back" or "Hasta la vista, Baby".  
  
On with the show....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth felt like she was swimming in jello. She had no idea why it was taking her so long to form a thought. Nothing was really getting through to her.  
  
All she wanted right then was to see Jason. To have him tell her it was going to be alright. That they would be happy and safe together. She always felt safe with him. And their child would too.  
  
Elizabeth thought she felt a soft breeze against her cheek. With everything she had she started to try to open her eyes.  
  
When she did she just got even more confused. How did she go from her Gram's house to a alley? There weren't even any alleys or dark streets around her Grandmothers house. It was part of a nieghborhood. Little houses with white picket fences surounded the house. It made no sense. Ahead of her there were two people. The figure to her left raised his arm. A loud sound shattered her ears. The other figure crumpled to the ground while the first one ran. Elizabeth was confused. This all seemed so familiar. * I know this happened before. Where am I? Oh god. I know. Jason.*  
  
Her mind had cleared the fog around her memory. This had all happened before. Elizabeth started to run towards her husband. He needed her. She reached him within thirty seconds and dropped to his side. "Jason! Jason it me. Open your eyes. Come on baby. You can do it." She begged with him.  
  
She saw him slowly open his eyes and look at her. His eyes were full of love. "Eliz-lizabeth." He said weakly.  
  
"Its okay." She said as she took off her sweatshirt. All of this was the same. The wound was even in the same spot. She looked down at the sweatshirt. It was the same one.  
  
But her sweatshirt had been ruined that night. It had been soaked with Jason's blood. Beyond the point of being able to save it. This was making even less sense.  
  
"Elizabeth. Ric, Carly. He has her, listen to me Elizabeth...." He was trying to get this out her her. She could see how much it was costing him.  
  
"Ric is dead Jason." She started to tell him. But suddenly it all made sense. None of her life had happened. Everything that had happened from the last few months wasn't real. It was her worst nightmare. That one day she would wake up and it would all be a dream. This was that day.  
  
'Elizabeth." Jason said weakly, bringing her attention back to him. She had to help him. She loved him.  
  
"Its okay. I know. Its okay. Jason." She said, tears were spilling out of her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second to try and calm herself down. The moment her eyes closed she stopped hearing the heavy breathing coming from Jason. Her eyes snapped open in fear.  
  
But Jason was no where to be found.  
  
"Jason!" She called out into the nothingness around her. She needed to find him. He was hurt. Dying even. He needed her. "Jason, where are you!"  
  
"Its okay little one. Why don't I tell you about your mommy? Would you like that?"  
  
Carly. Carly could help her find Jason. But wasn't Carly still with Ric? Elizabeth's head was hurting from thinking so much. It was too confusing.  
  
"You're mommy loved you very much. You're named after her, did you know that Elizabeth?"  
  
She strained her ears to continue listening to what Carly was saying. She could hear a baby gurgling in the backround of whatever was going on. If a baby that Carly was taking care of was named after its mother. And her mother's name was Elizabeth. Then wouldn't that mean it was her baby?  
  
"She died to protect you. Now she is your guardian angel in heaven."  
  
Elizabeth could hear the sadness in Carly's voice. Then Carly's words registered in her mind. * I'm dead? *  
  
"Your daddy is very sad right now. He had to go away. But don't you worry, little one, I'll take care of you. Me, and your Uncle Sonny, and Michael, and Morgan. We'll all take care of you."  
  
Jason had left their baby? Elizabeth could feel the tears run down her face with each word that Carly said. She wouldn't see her baby grow up? But at least her baby would be able to grow up. That was all that mattered.  
  
"And when your daddy comes home he can take care of you. He loves you very much. Just as much as he loves your mommy."  
  
Elizabeth felt her heart break for Jason. She knew that she would die if she ever lost him. She didnt' even want to think of how he felt right now. It was too much. It was as though all of her worst fears were coming true. Losing Jason. Their time together being all a dream. Her child growing up without its parents.  
  
She was trapped in a nightmare.  
  
  
  
Hehe, I am so bad. Well, now you've all gotten some Elizabeth angst. And this chapter really marks the begaining of the real drama. Don't hate me too much. Okay? Anyway, you need to do something now. If you do this then I'll update really quickly okay? Pretty please?  
  
You'll do it?  
  
Good!  
  
Heres what you do. Hit the bluish button you see at the bottom of your screen. See it? Good. Now, I want you to press it. Another screen is going to pop up. Now, it doesn't matter if you have a account here or not. It doesn't matter if you don't want to leave your e-mail. All that matters is if you write some words in the biggest white box you see. It can be any amount you want. Got it?  
  
YAY! 


	13. Role Reversal

Together: Role Reversal  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last chapter. You are all the best. Sorry for the wait (I feel like I've been saying that a lot these days...oh well). Forgive me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse  
  
The couch had gotten a lot of use during the past few months. It was now affectionately called "Jason's Couch". And in Jason's mind, that was how he wanted to keep it. Not because he had a love for the couch. Actually it was the complete opposite. He hated that thing with a passion. But because if it remained "Jason's Couch" then that meaned that no one he loved was spending their time using it as a sick bed.  
  
But here he was.  
  
Watching someone he loved using it for that exact reason. Not for recovering from a gunshot like he had done. But for another reason entirely.  
  
He wished he knew exactly what that was though. They knew the effect, but was at a loss as to what the cause was.  
  
The effect was the loss of conciousness, fever, coughs, and uncontrolable shaking. All because he hadn't been there to protect her.  
  
That had been the purpose of the meeting. To distract them. Make sure he wouldn't go to her Grandmother's house with her. Audrey Hardy had been taken to the hospital. Francis had found them thirty seconds after the man left. He had decided to get them help over going after the bastard. It was a good choice.  
  
Had they really become so cocky that this had been allowed to happen? It was all of his fault. He had been so happy that he had forgotten why his wife needed guards. Why she was not to be left alone in a dangerous situation. Why he needed to protect her with everything in him. Enemies that they had before had become silent. And as the months went on with no threats they became more and more comfortable with this less dangerous lifestyle. He had forgotten the rules.  
  
More importantly, they had forgotten the rules.  
  
You didn't touch the people Jason Morgan cared about. And you didn't run drugs through Port Charles. You did not hurt innocent people. They had forgotten. They thought that Elizabeth had turned him into less of a risk. Less of a threat.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
He was more of a threat. He was someone who had the world to lose. Which only made him more desperate and capable of keeping his world intact. When he had nothing to lose, he had nothing to fight for. Now he did. And if you hurt the ones he loved, you were going to die. He would dedicate his life to it.  
  
Jason ran his hand over his face. He was sitting by the couch, holding her hand, watching her. He had to make some choices soon. Was this how she had felt? He saw the look of relief in her eyes when he walked through the door. He knew that her greatest fear was that one day she would find him dead. That he would bleed in her arms. She had sat next to him in this very spot that he was now in and watched him stop breathing. Watched him get close to giving up. Was this amazing feeling of helplessness something she had felt?  
  
Because he felt that now.  
  
Helplessness, anger, sadness, fear, rage. He felt it all. He had never had more emotions inside of him at any other time in his life.  
  
Her life was completely in his hands. She had felt that before, he knew it. To call Sonny. Take care of him herself. Not take him to the hospital. All these choices she had been faced with. Now he had a whole set of them facing him.  
  
Role reversal.  
  
He had called Sonny. They were in his penthouse afterall. He hadn't punched Francis. But now he was making a slightly different choice.  
  
They were going to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger for you all. Enjoy!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. Hospital Hallway Erosion

Together: Hospital Hallway Erosion  
  
Hey all! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I love you guys! I have no idea why now of all times, but I am suddenly inspired. Funny how ones Muse works hu? I am begaining to think that I had just overworked my muse and it went on strike. Hopefully now that we're both well rested, I can get back to writing. *Crosses Fingers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital  
  
Carly looked over to Jason as he paced back and forth. She hadn't ever seen him this nervous. It was somewhat scary. She relied on Jason to be the rock of their family. To know that their rock was crumbling, well...  
  
It scared her.  
  
Jason was strong. He was the strength. And if he lost it, then she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Carly looked over to the door where the doctors had taken Elizabeth close to an hour ago. Bobbie had gone inside to see what she could find out. But that had been a half an hour ago. So either she had gotten roped into staying and helping, or she didn't want to come out. Not coming out was a Carly thing to do. So she was most likely helping Elizabeth and the baby.  
  
She thought about her own children, safe at home. And how thankful she was that they were okay.  
  
Sonny shifted next to her. His eyes hadn't left Jason once since they got here. Almost as if he was waiting for Jason to collapse in tears or throw something. And he was preparing to launch out of his seat to go to him. Sonny knew what this waiting game was like. Will your wife and unborn child survive? A question he had asked himself numerous times.  
  
And in all those times Jason had stood right next to him. Now it was Sonny's turn. He had always hoped that his turn would never come.  
  
They had realized that it was a set up almost at the same time. Sonny, from experience and a clock, Jason from a terrible feeling that something was wrong. But no matter which way they knew they both whipped out cell phones at the same time.  
  
Both calling their wifes. Both praying that they were okay. Sonny had never felt more relieved than when Carly had assured him that everything was okay. He had turned to Jason, smile lighting his face and dimples on full display. But the smile slowly fell from his face when he saw Jason's expression. All was not well with Elizabeth.  
  
Jason had looked at Sonny with one terror filled glance and then turned and run to the car. Sonny had quickly followed.  
  
That had been a little less than two hours ago. And now, they were here, in the hospital. Drinking liquid shit that was pretending to be coffee, sitting in uncomfortable chairs and waiting to see if Elizabeth would die.  
  
And maybe Sonny was the only one to realize it, but they were also waiting to see if Jason would die. Because if she did, then he would too.  
  
So, they sat there. Carly sipping the coffee and Sonny watching Jason like a hawk. Ready to run to him at a moments notice.  
  
And Jason just kept pacing. Wearing a hole in the tiles. Not saying a word. And feeling the tightening in his chest make breathing harder and harder to do.  
  
  
  
So, worth the wait? Didn't I tell you that I was going to make the parents suffer? Hu? Didn't I? Well, oddly enough, Frozen is calling my name. So I'm off to do another chapter. What is up with me today?!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Pretty please? 


	15. Information

Together: Information  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews you sent my way for last chapter. I am really glad that you all like whats going on. Its going to get a whole lot more intresting soon. Ummm, what else should I say? I don't really know. Oh well....  
  
By the way, this is about a hour later from the last chatper. I didn't want to show overwhelming amounts of waiting time. That would be no fun at all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital Waiting Room  
  
Three hours. That was how long it had been since he had seen Elizabeth. He was told that they needed to run tests. How many tests did it take though? He remembered the tests they had given him. It took forever and rarely helped anything. Just ruled out a lot of far off possiblities that had a slim chance of ever being the cause of what was wrong. All he needed to know was if she was okay. If the baby was okay.  
  
"Jason, why don't you sit down?" Carly asked him. He had been pacing on the same twelve tiles for three hours. He hadn't ever really believed that a person could wear down the tiles on the ground by pacing, but he was seriously begaining to understand why people said it. Another three hours of waiting and he could be halfway to China.  
  
He just shook his head at her though. He couldn't sit down. He needed to do something. Anything was okay with him. And right now all he could do was pace and wait. Because he wasn't leaving this hospital until he knew for sure that she was okay.  
  
"You can't help her if you've paced yourself into exhaustion Jason." Carly tried to reason with him. Didn't she get that he wasn't going to sit down? He needed to move around. Standing still would allow the walls to close in on him. Hospitals did that to him. Being trapped. Now he was trapped again. Stuck in a hospital. Waiting. Two of his least favorite things to do. Now all he needed was to be invited to a party at the Quartermaines and his day would be complete.  
  
Jason said nothing though, as he continued his waiting game. Sonny seemed to get it. Well, maybe not about the walls, few people ever did. But he knew that sitting down was not a option. That he needed to move around. He needed Elizabeth. But he couldn't have her right now. So this was the best he could do.  
  
Bobbie started towards the group. Jason raised his head up and stood still. He was trying to gage her expression. But he couldn't get anything. Nurses had almost perfected the look that he used also. It wasn't until they gave you the news that they allowed emotion to come out.  
  
"Bobbie." He spoke for the first time in three hours. His eyes were pleading with her not to say that Elizabeth wasn't gone. He didn't allow others to show what he was feeling often. But right now he couldn't seem to keep a lid on it.  
  
"Well, right now she's stable." Bobbie started. Jason let out a relieved breath, one he wasn't aware was being held in. He sank slowly into a nearby chair, finally allowing himself too. Carly got up and went to the chair next to him. She rubbed his back with her hand in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"And, and the baby?" he asked quietly. His voice was betraying far too much emotion for his liking right now.  
  
"We're monitoring it. So far there is no reason to worry about the baby's health." Bobbie said gently.  
  
Jason looked up pleadingly at Sonny. Silently asking him to ask the questions for him. Telling him that this was too hard to deal with.  
  
Sonny got the message loud and clear. "Bobbie, what exactly wrong with her right now?" he asked slowly. He was hoping that she would get the message to lay it on Jason easily. That right now he was completely on edge.  
  
"Well, she just appears to be asleep. We have no idea what exactly caused this. Or how to bring her out of it. Its like a drug induced coma. Some may last for a few hours. Which we have ruled out for Elizabeth. And others may only come out of it when given the antidote to the drug they were originally given. We took a blood sample and are running it through the lab to see what drug entered her system. We can't do much without that information." Bobbie gave them as much information as they could. Which at the moment was very little. She wished she had more to say after three hours. But she didn't. No one did.  
  
"Can he see her?" Sonny asked, continuing his role as Jason's mouthpiece. He knew it would help the both of them to be with eachother.  
  
"She is being moved into a ICU room soon. Right now Dr. Meadows is in with her. I'll send a nurse to come get Jason to speak with her when she is done examining Elizabeth and the baby."  
  
Sonny looked to Jason to make sure he was getting all of this. And to see if he had anything else he wanted to know. Jason nodded slightly to him to signal he understood.  
  
"Thanks Bobbie." Sonny said to his mother in law after a moment.  
  
Bobbie smiled and walked away. Carly turned back to Jason. "She's okay."  
  
"She's in a coma Carly, how is that okay?" Jason snapped at her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem. Why don't you go for a walk outside to clear your head? I'll come find you when you can go see her." Carly offered. It was worth a try after all.  
  
Jason shook his head, "I'll wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Limo Outside of Hospital  
  
"Are you read with the drug?" he man inside the limo asked. On the other line of his cell phone was a nurse on a pay phone. She was on his payroll. It was time to step up his plan to ruin Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.  
  
Everyone knew that since Ric Lansing had kidnapped Corinthos's wife and shot Morgan he had been extreamly protective of his family. They needed him vunerable for when they made their move. And there was no better way than to threaten his family. And Morgan was too much of a wild card to be tamed. They needed him out of the game for a while. The nurse was their way to do that.  
  
"Yes sir. I put the drug in the coffee." She said as she glanced around her to make sure that no one had heard that little bit.  
  
"Good. Give it to Mr Morgan and make sure he drinks it."  
  
"Alright." She said as she hung up the phone and made her way to the waiting area. Coffee cup in hand.  
  
She approached the group. "Mr Morgan?" she said brightly to the man with blonde hair and stiking blue eyes. He matched the picture she had been shown. She almost felt bad for doing this to him. Not only was he a complete hottie. He also looked truely torn up over what was happening to his wife.  
  
But her bank account meant more than some man's grief.  
  
Not matter how cute he was.  
  
"Yes?" Jason said to her quietly. Confirming what she already knew. But she had to be sure. And make sure that she didn't raise any alarms with the enforcer.  
  
"Dr Meadows will be out to see you in a moment. I also brought you a cup of coffee. You look like you could use it." She said as kind as she could. She handed Morgan the cup of drugged coffee. He looked grateful as he accepted.  
  
"Thanks." He said to her. He sounded like he meant it.  
  
Jason brought the cup to his lips and took a long sip.  
  
  
  
Did you expect anything else from me? Well, now you have to wait to see what exactly the drug will do to Jason. And how Sonny and Carly will react. Hehe.  
  
Do you want to find out? Should I continue with the fic? Let me know guys. I crave the feedback. I swear, I'm addicted. Its sad. So please, help me out here.  
  
REVIEW FOR MORE! 


	16. Sickness

Together: Sickness  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter. Did you all honestly think that Jason would get by unscratched? Hehe. There was no chance. Oh, and I am extreamly happy to inform you all that I am now on Christmas Vacation. Notice the capitals. I am so happy. Its not even funny. Nor will this chatper be. Did you expect anything else?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital Waiting Room.  
  
Sonny watched Jason glup down the coffee. The nurse smiled at the trio and walked off. Something in Sonny's gut gave him a bad feeling. He'd had it since the nurse walked up. But it had to be about Elizabeth. He brushed it aside.  
  
Carly was rubbing Jason's back soothingly. It was probably the last time he would let her do that while they were there. Jason wasn't one to admit he was scared. Or hurting. Or sad. Or frustrated. Or anything really. But for now he was allowing her to be there. She was almost sure that later she wouldn't even be able to touch him.  
  
"See? She's going to be okay." Carly assured him. It was just as much for her as for him. Elizabeth had become a sister of sorts to her. She didn't want to lose her now. Carly almost felt like laughing, she didn't want to lose the muffin. It was crazy.  
  
Sonny eyed Jason carefully. He was breathing deeper now. And was looking paler. Or was it in his head? He couldn't tell. "Jason, you okay man?" he asked him. Either way he had to be sure.  
  
Jason didn't respond or even glance in his direction. Sonny, becoming alarmed, got up and sat on the coffee table in front of Jason. "Jase?" he asked. He was unable to stop the concern from leaking in. Something was wrong with his little brother. But he couldn't do anything unless he knew what exactly was wrong.  
  
Carly noticed it now too. Jason was shaking slightly under her hands. "Sonny?" she asked him almost silently. He just gave her a look as if to say "I'm not sure.". Neither one knew what was going on. And it seemed to be more than worry for Elizabeth and the baby. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
Jason's head snapped up. "Sonny, move." He said breathlessly.  
  
Sonny was so shocked he got up and switched to the chair on the other side of Jason. The second Sonny was out from in front of Jason, he leaned forward suddenly. Jason was throwing up.  
  
"Oh my god!" Carly called out as she wrapped her arms around Jason. Sonny grabbed Jason's arm to keep him from falling forward. He pulled the younger man back into the seat once he appeared to be done.  
  
"Jason? Whats wrong? Jase!" he tried talking to him but was getting no words back. Jason was panting and looked as though he couldn't catch his breath. Sonny could feel his heart speed up in fear. He knew that it wasn't Jason's worry for Elizabeth, it was something else. A image of the nurse popped into his mind. Along with the bad feeling he had about her. "Jason? Talk to me, man, come on." Sonny begged his friend.  
  
Carly got up and raced out in search of her mother. She knew that Jason wouldn't really let any other nurse help him. So Bobbie was going to have to do it.  
  
"Can't....breath..." Jason told him. His eyes were glazed and he was shaking next to Sonny.  
  
"Okay, Jason. Carly's going to get Bobbie. Its okay." Sonny reassured Jason. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
As if on cue Bobbie and Carly raced to the waiting area. Bobbie had her nurses bag with her and came to sit in front of Jason, keeping her feet away from the remains of Jason's last meal. "Jason?" she said in the normal Nurse Bobbie speak. A comforting tone.  
  
Jason slowly looked over at her. At this point his mouth was open in a attempt to get air into his lungs. She reached forward and felt his forehead, and judging from the look on her face, he had a fever. "Jason. Tell me exactly whats wrong."  
  
"Ca....Can't..." Jason struggled to speak. He barely had enough air to keep concious. But speaking was a entirely different story.  
  
Sonny jumped in and informed Bobbie what Jason had managed to get out before."He said before that he couldn't breath. And he threw up. He's shaking too." That was all of the information he had at the moment.  
  
"Jason? Can you walk?" she asked him slowly to make sure he got the message. She wasn't sure if making him walk was the best idea in the world but she knew he would fight a wheelchair with everything in him. His stint in one during his hospital stay after the accident had probably made him pretty adverse to the whole idea.  
  
Jason nodded and looked over at Sonny as he started to cough uncontrolably. Sonny got the message and helped Jason stand. Jason saw the whole room start to spin around him. Nauseous, he started to sink down to the ground. Sonny grabbed at him and pulled him back up. Now Sonny was holding up most of his wieght. "Jason?! Jase, answer me. Are you okay? Jason." Sonny tried to get him to respond in some way.  
  
Carly was right next to him. "Jason!" she tried also. But for the second time Jason attempted to open his eyes, seeing the world spin around him was enough to make him sick. More so than he already appeared to be that is. Jason groaned and shut his eyes. He felt Sonny grip him tighter and start to pull him in the direction that Bobbie had been headed. Jason tried to help as much as he could but he couldn't make out what he was doing.  
  
"Almost there Jason. Then you can sit down. Okay Jase?" Carly encouraged. Jason's eyes were closed and they could all hear him gasping for air. Whatever had happened was cleary affecting his lungs or something. Bobbie opened a door to what appeared to be a examining room. She pointed at the table in front of her. Sonny lead Jason to it and set him down.. Jason was leaning against a wall, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground.  
  
Sonny put his hand on Jason's shoulder as Carly tried to help Bobbie. "Jason?"  
  
Jason looked up at him and nodded his head. He couldn't say very much if he wanted to. It felt like his chest was getting so tight that he couldn't breath anymore.  
  
Carly rushed over with a box looking device. She plugged it into a wall and pressed a few buttons. Jason recognized it as a portable oxygen mask. His suspicions were confirmed when Carly eased on the mask. It helped somewhat, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Excuse me Sonny." Bobbie pushed her way to Jason. She checked to make sure Carly had done everything with the oxygen right. Satisfied she had, Bobbie looked back up at Jason. "Jason, I'm going to need to draw blood okay?" she asked slowly. Carly had given her a rundown of what had happened up to the time when Sonny had noticed that there was something wrong with Jason. She had already sent the coffee that Jason had left in the cup to the lab. And now she needed a blood sample.  
  
Jason nodded to her slowly. His head was swiming and his eyes weren't really focused on anything.  
  
Bobbie made quick work of taking blood. She quickly left the room to go send the blodd to the lab.  
  
Sonny and Carly watched on helplessly as Jason continued to fall into oblivion.  
  
  
  
What am I doing to Jason?!? You'll find out soon. Remember here people, I am a 14 year old student. The most health/hospital knowledge I have comes from TV and health class. So some or all of this might not be too accurate. If it isn't then I am very sorry. But hey, this is what can happen when you read a story by a teenager with no desire to become a doctor.  
  
Please review. 


	17. Waking Up to the Nightmare

Together: Waking Up to the Nightmare  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks to the reviewers. I'm having a block with my other stories so I wanted to do this and hopefully get the creative juices flowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Hospital Room  
  
Carly shifted in her seat next to Elizabeth. She had Sonny had slipt up to take care of their two best friends. Somewhere along the line Jason and Elizabeth had signed a power of attorney saying that all medical descisions would be made by her and Sonny if the other person in the couple was unable to do that. Of course, they hadn't mentioned that to Sonny and Carly.  
  
So now Sonny was filling out a million forms in the waiting room and having to make medical choices for Jason. It was the coffee that had poisioned him. So far it seemed to be mostly effecting his breathing. The drug was closing up his throat so air couldn't get down to his lungs. Carly shuddered at the thought of how scared he had seemed. Before Bobbie had gotten Alan to be Jason's doctor and she and Sonny had to leave, that was. But the shocker came when Amy Vining came down to the room to tell Alan that Sonny and Carly had to make the medical descisions for the Morgans. She and Sonny talked about it and decided that, for now, it would be best if Sonny was in charge of Jason and she took care of Elizabeth.  
  
She was going to kill them when they got better.  
  
Why they thought that she would be a good canidate for this she would never be able to guess. Sonny, maybe. But her? She was flattered that they trusted her enough, but terrified that she would make the wrong choice.  
  
Her attention snapped back to Elizabeth when she heard the younger woman moan. "Elizabeth? Muffin, can you hear me?" she whispered quietly.  
  
Elizabeth wiggled around and then opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh hosptial lighting. "Yeah." She said. Carly didn't like how her voice sounded, it was too weak. But she was awake, so that was what mattered.  
  
"Thank god. I was so worried!" Carly exclaimed, mildly shocked at her own declaration. Elizabeth didn't seem to be too shocked though.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too Carly." She said with a smile. She looked around the room. "Oh my god. Gram! Is she okay?"  
  
Carly had forgotten all about the older woman. "I don't know. I think she's fine. They would have come to get us if something had happened. Speaking of.Power of Attorney?" Carly asked with a arched eyebrow.  
  
"Jason and I thought it was best." Elizabeth replied sheepishly. "Where is he? Please tell me he wasn't too worried."  
  
Carly's smile faded. She had no idea how to tell Elizabeth what had happened.  
  
"Carly? Whats wrong with Jason? Is he okay? Please tell me he and the baby are okay." Elizabeth pleaded. Her hand had moved protectivly down to her stomach.  
  
"The baby is perfect. Dr Meadows said so herself." Carly explained. At least that would be one less thing for Elizabeth to worry about.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, happy and relieved that the drug hadn't hurt their child. "And Jason?" she was almost afriad to ask. He would have been here. Right next to her bed. And he wasn't. For the power of attorney to switch to Carly and Sonny instead of Jason meant he wasn't there to take care of her. Something was wrong with him, she could feel it.  
  
"A nurse came up to us to tell Jason that Dr Meadows would be out soon. Thing is, she didn't send a nurse. It was a imposter or something. She gave Jase a cup of coffee." Carly started. She didn't want to be the one to tell her this.  
  
"And?" Elizabeth prompted.  
  
"It was laced with a poison."  
  
Elizabeth felt her heart stop for a second. They had drugged her to get to him. It was her fault. If she had just stayed with Francis, none of this would have happened. "Is he.?"  
  
"Alive? Yes, he is. Don't think otherwise, he is going to stay that way too." Carly said fiercely. She didn't even want to think of him dying. There was no way that it would happen.  
  
"Well, whats wrong with him? Is it going to get out of his system soon? Where is he? I want to see him." She fired out question after question, not caring that Carly might not have all of the answers. She would find someone who did.  
  
"I don't really know. He, he was having trouble breathing. And he threw up, he was shaking. We brought him with Bobbie to a exam room and after that Sonny and I decided that I would take care of you and he would worry about Jason's care. I don't know anything else." Carly told her as truthfully as possible.  
  
Elizabeth threw back the covers. "Find me a robe." She ordered.  
  
"Elizabeth, that's not a good idea.." Carly started. Though she didn't actually think that Elizabeth cared.  
  
"Get me a robe, or I'll walk out of here with my ass hanging out of the hospital gown. Either way, I'm finding my husband." She said impatiently. She didn't have time to argue with Carly. Jason needed her. And that was all that mattered right now.  
  
Carly decided that Elizabeth wasn't joking and quickly went to the closet to see if there was anything she could wear. Seeing the robe and slippers she started to walk back to Elizabeth. "I'll get a wheelchair." She informed her friend.  
  
"Carly.." Liz started.  
  
"Wheelchair or I scream for help and they can tie you down to the bed." Carly threatened. She wasn't going to let Elizabeth wind herself right back in the hospital bed. "Remember, you might be okay. But you could still get sick or fall asleep in that coma again. Jason and the baby need you healthy." Carly used her trump card.  
  
"Fine." Elizabeth caved. Carly did have a point, though she wasn't about to tell Carly that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Minutes Later in the Hospital Waiting Room  
  
Carly wheeled Elizabeth to the last known location of Sonny. Breathing a sigh of relief after she saw that he was still in the same spot she had left him. Looking in their direction as Carly tried to push Elizabeth's chair to the waiting area without anyone noticing, Sonny scowled at his wife.  
  
"She should be in bed." He accused.  
  
"You take care of Jason, I've got Elizabeth remember? Besides, if I kept her in the room it would probably come back and bite my ass when you wind up in the hospital, like you always do. So I'd rather make sure that she would help me out of a hospital room if I ever needed it. Though, I did make her come in the chair." Carly said with a shrug. "And she promised to let me know if she was feeling bad. If she doesn't then I get to keep her locked in the hosptial room from now on."  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. How is Jason?" Elizabeth directed at Sonny. She didn't like the look in his eyes right now. It was sort of haunted. The last time she had seen it Jason had been shot.  
  
"He's with the doctors now. They're running tests." Sonny replied to her.  
  
"You must know something more than Carly did." Elizabeth said slightly desperately.  
  
"The don't know what the drug is. Bobbie said that it was nothing like they had ever seen before. It's a big possiblity that whoever it was that had the woman slip it to him created it." Sonny started. He had been around Jason and the doctors up until about ten minutes ago, when they had to sent him out of the exam room.  
  
"And that means?" Carly pushed. She didn't like the sound of it though.  
  
"There might not be a antidote. And they don't know whats in it. Or how it reacts to other medications. So they can't give him anything yet." Sonny said softly. He was still in denial himself about all of this.  
  
"And if they can't give him any medication, what then?" Elizabeth asked slowly. She almost knew the answer.  
  
"It means that they won't be able to stop whatever happens to him. And if the drug starts to, um, to kill him, they won't be able to help him."  
  
  
  
Hehe. Poor Jason. And Elizabeth. But I did warn you all earlier. Okay people, I was nice by posting before I got five reviews. I won't be nice again (that's me, evil! LOL). So review. Since I have so many stories, the ones that get ten reviews a chapter usually get updated first, since theres more demand. But if its three reviews then I'll work slower for that story and give updates to the more popular ones. Its not a system I like, but I do it that way because its easier for me. Serves me right for having so many stories, hu?  
  
Anyway, REVIEW! 


	18. Heart Beats

Together: Heart Beats  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last chapter. That's the kind of response I live for! Yes, I am a sad person, I know. Hehe. I would have gotten this out days ago but my english teacher has decided to be mean. And while I do okay with fiction, I suck at papers. As if I didn't like the book Antigone enough, there just had to be a paper on it right? So all last night I was working on the formal outline for it. So sorry. Trust me, I would rather write twenty Together chapters over the paper. How about a nice angst-drama filled chapter for you all hu? I bet you'd all like for the Morgans to get out of the hospital free and clear more. But, come on, that just wouldn't be me!  
  
This is about two hours after the last chapter. I am so awful at speeding these things along. Shot in an Alley was about 34 chapters covering, what, two weeks? Together appears to be going the same route.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Hospital Room  
  
Elizabeth had finally been forced back to her room. It took Dr Meadow's warning that stress and her lack of resting could be bad for the baby and Alan's promise that they would get any news to her about Jason as soon as possible to get her there. It paid to have your in-laws as high up as Alan and Monica were. Because Jason was the son of the chief of staff and head heart surgeon all of the doctors and nurses on his case where doing everything humanly possible for him. He was probably the most pampered patient in the whole hospital.  
  
And Elizabeth was right there next to him in line. Monica had arragned a private room for her that was bordering on hotel standards. Normally she might have liked the pampering. But she could barely get her thoughts off Jason and their child long enough to notice her surroundings.  
  
For now they had decided to continue to let Sonny and Carly run the medical show. They kept her well informed. They had one of the best toxicologists working with the coffee and Jason's blood to break down the elements of the drug. They were keeping him on oxygen for now. But soon it wouldn't matter. Jason's throat was closing off slowly but steadily. The news about him trickled in slowly. Fever was the first thing they had gotten news about, his temperature was once again dangerously high. That, the lack of air, the throwing up and finally violent shakes were about all the anxious threesome knew.  
  
Elizabeth's thoughts flew away from her when Carly came into her lavish hospital room. "How are you feeling muffin?" she questioned. That was usually the same thing she heard everytime Carly walked in the room. Sonny greeted her the same way, though he substituted "muffin" with "sweetheart".  
  
"I'm fine. Do you know anymore about Jason?"  
  
Carly shook her head sadly. "No, they called Sonny to go talk to one of the doctors a few minutes ago. I'm sure he'll come here once he knows why they wanted to talk to him." She reassured Elizabeth. She had been doing that a lot lately. Elizabeth's respect for the older woman had doubled through all of this. "Though, I do have a surprise for you." She said as a sneaky grin worked its way across her face.  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Carly. "What?" she said slowly.  
  
"Well, after asking Dr Meadows, very nicely, if you could hear the baby's heartbeat she agreed." Carly said happily. "I thought it would remind you why you can't just run around the hospital."  
  
Elizabeth broke out into a smile. But after a second it faded. "Jason should be there for it too."  
  
Carly touched her hand simpathetically. "I know sweetie, but I think he would want you to do this. I know it will make you feel better, and I know he wouldn't want you too worried right now."  
  
Elizabeth could just hear Jason's voice in her head. Carly was right. But that didn't change the guilty feeling she had. "Okay. Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jason's Doctor's Office  
  
Sonny sat in the chair uneasily. He was nervous about all of this. Possible things that the doctor could say was running wildly through his mind. That there was no antidote to the drug. That Jason's throat had finally closed up. That he was going to die.  
  
Sonny pushed all of those things from his mind. He wouldn't be any good to anyone if he closed down. And Jason was counting on him now. Elizabeth and the baby were. Carly was. He needed to keep a clear head.  
  
He stood up to greet the doctor when he heard the door open behind him. The doctor was younger than he would have expected. She had a air of confidence about her. That only helped him feel better.  
  
"Hello, Mr Corinthos. I'm Dr Carson. I'm the head doctor on Jason's case." She greeted. Monica had informed him that she was very good. Drugging cases were usually on her roster. She was a top toxicologist. And right now, Dr Sam Carson was the best he had. The best Jason had.  
  
"Hello Doctor. So, can you tell me whats going on with Jason?" He said as he got straight to the point. He was willing to risk being rude right now. Somehow, she didn't look like she minded.  
  
"Of course. Right now he is holding his own. I won't lie to you. He is in a lot of trouble." She started, she was all buisness, professional. And that was something Sonny could appreciate.  
  
"Has anyone found out whats in the drug?" Sonny asked her. Finding out the components of the drug was key. Bobbie had told him this, Alan, Monica, many of the nurses and various other people. That was the first step to saving Jason. A first step that they may never be able to make.  
  
"We haven't broken it down yet. But I did find traces of CT-77." The doctor started and stopped slightly. This was the first time she had hesitated slightly. And that didn't help boost Sonny's confidence that they could help Jason.  
  
Sonny suddenly didn't like the sound of that letter number combination. "And that means?"  
  
"The worst isn't even here yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dr Meadows Office  
  
Elizabeth was sitting on the chair next to the ultrasound machine. Appearantly, she would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. She hadn't ever gone with a pregnant friend to a ultrasound or anything, but Carly said this was how it went. They wouldn't be able to tell anything, gender- wise, but they would be able to see the baby.  
  
Carly was situated next to her in a stool. She had promised Elizabeth that she would stay and sit with her during the ultrasound.  
  
Dr Meadows came into the door smiling at Elizabeth. She knew the young woman's situation. She hadn't listened to the baby's heartbeat during the examination, so whatever they found would be a surprise for them both. "Hello Elizabeth." She greeted the young woman. Then she nodded to a two- time former patient of hers, "Mrs Corinthos. Good to see you both."  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to meet with Elizabeth at such short notice Dr Meadows." Carly said gratefully.  
  
"It was no problem. Alright, Elizabeth, ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" She asked Elizabeth as she sat down in the stool that was between Elizabeth's examination table and the ultrasound machine.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "More than ready.". She was excited. But sad at the same time. Jason wouldn't have missed this for the world.  
  
But he didn't have any choice right now.  
  
"Now, this might be a bit cold." Dr Meadows warned as she put a jelly looking substance on Elizabeth's stomach. A cold jelly-like substance.  
  
But before Elizabeth could comment on it, a new noise filled the room. A heartbeat. And the screen came alive with a picture. Elizabeth couldn't tear her eyes off of it.  
  
She did hear Dr Meadows let out a small gasp type thing. "Well, I wasn't expecting that."  
  
  
  
Hehe, what in the world is going on with the baby? Well you'll all just have to wait and see!  
  
I also want to let everyone know about a new story I've started up. Its called RESTART. Its Jason's accident from the begaining. Its liason also. But the intresting thing (I think) is that I'm transcribing from the tapes I've mentioned before. The ones of Jason's accident. So I'm using real dialouge. I always wondered about those scenes. Because, there are NO transcripts of it out there. So I though that it would be a cool story to do. Also, there are slightly AU elements to it. Examples, no Robin and Sonny has just come to town. The first chapter had a lot of authors babble cause I had to get a lot of stuff out of the way for it to make sense. But the rest of the chapters won't be like that. I hope everyone will check it out!  
  
But, before you do go read it (if you are planning to), please review this story! 


	19. Informational Talks

Together: Informational Talks  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers for the last chapter. I'm telling you all now, I have midterms next week. So the earliest you can get another chapter would be Thursday or Friday. Sorry! I don't know how long this will be, but sorry again if it ends up short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hosptial Chapel  
  
There weren't many places in the hosptial you could talk in without risk being overheard. But the hosptial church was the safest bet. Johnny, Francis and Sonny sat down in the first pew, talking in whispered tones.  
  
"So you've gotten no leads?" Sonny asked the two men who were working Jason's spot while he was in the hosptial. They were good at doing this type of thing. They helped Jason whenever he needed it. So they knew all of his contacts and informants. Not to mention what methods he might of used. But Sonny couldn't help but wish he could have Jason's help right now. He had a way of thinking that generally allowed him to see what Sonny himself wouldn't or couldn't.  
  
"No. Its like the pictures appeared out of nowhere. And Franny didn't see the guy who drugged up Elizabeth. There have been no threats. There aren't many people left who would challenge you and Jason. Unless its someone new to town." Johnny explained. He was frustrated as hell that they couldn't come up with something.  
  
"This all makes no sense. Whats the point of doing all of this and then do nothing? Shouldn't they be making themselves known?" Francis asked allowed. He was still beating himself up for not sticking close to Elizabeth. He should have driven her back to the penthouse with her grandmother and then gone on to go look through the house.  
  
"Unless they don't want to gloat. They want to hit us where we're weak. Whoever this is thought it all out. They knew that Jason would bring her to the hospital. And they knew that we wouldn't question a nurse giving him coffee. They know too much about how we think." Sonny said angrily. He had to be one step ahead of this new enemy.  
  
"We need to find out who this is." Johnny stated.  
  
'Thanks for pointing out the obvious John. Tell you what, you call their offices. Oh,wait, we don't know it. Its hard to find something out when no one's talking." Francis said angrily.  
  
"Stop it. We need to work together. Have you guys tried all of Jason's informants?" Sonny asked.  
  
Francis nodded his head. "All of the guys that we know Jason knows have been called. They told us that no major players have entered town recently. Things have been quiet."  
  
Sonny sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. This was not going well. Things had been quiet. Until he got the pictures where had been no threats of any kind. Sonny suddenly regreted not telling Jason about the photos, that way he could have at least investigated them. "Damn. Alright, get me a meeting with the five families."  
  
Johnny looked surprised. "You want to get them involved in this?"  
  
"If there are no new mob heads in town, then it must be someone who is already here. I want to remind the families what will happen if they try and take over my territory. And remind them that hurting my family is betrayal of our agreements. And betrayal's punishment is death."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dr Meadow's Office  
  
Elizabeth felt the air rush out of her. "What? Whats wrong? Is the baby okay?" she questioned. She suddenly felt helpless. And right at that moment she didn't think she'd ever wanted to see Jason's reassuring face. She was dumb to agree to this without him. She needed him here. He would know what to do.  
  
Carly sat next to her, wide eyed. This was supposed to help Elizabeth, not scare her half to death. She felt her concern for the baby and Elizabeth kick itself up to a whole new level. "Dr Meadows?"  
  
Dr Meadows turned around from the ultasound machine and looked at the two striken faces. Instantly she looked regretful. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She apologized.  
  
Elizabeth wasn't calmed though. "Is there something wrong with my baby?" she asked again. She could feel her heart speed up out of fear. On top of everything else her baby wasn't okay? She could feel her eyes start to well up.  
  
"No, Elizabeth. Its alright. Actually you're having twins." Dr Meadows hurried to get out for her patients sake. If she'd said stress was bad for the baby now, it was a double concern now.  
  
Elizabeth stared at the woman as Carly hugged her. "Twins?"  
  
Dr Meadows smiled, "Yes, from what I can see, you are having two healthy babies."  
  
  
  
Well, there, it ends on a nice happy note for you. I'm not always mean. But you do have to wait a while, like I told you all before! Wish me luck on the midterms, I'll need it!  
  
And also, more importantly, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	20. One Sided Conversation

Together: One Sided Conversation  
  
Hello everyone! Long time no see! I know, its been a while. Completely not my fault. Well, okay, it was entirely my fault. Blame it on lack of motivation and my lazyness (example being its five at night and I'm still in my jammies, sad, I know. But its my first day of vacation, can you blame me?). But I'm here for now and I'm updating.  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers, I love you guys.  
  
SHAMIRA- I didn't even think of Dr Carson being a play on Sonny and Carly! I was so surprised when you mentioned it. Acutally, its for C.C.Carz. Samantha being her name and "Cars" of Carson being a play on her pen name. She's my beta and she actually created a character version of me in a story or two of hers. I was repaying the favor. LOL. Though, imagine my shock when I realized that you were right and I'd made the doctor a Sonny and Carly fan name! Completely unintentional.  
  
This takes place a day after the last chapter. Sonny is back in the doctors office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elizabeth's Hosptial Room  
  
"Why isn't Sonny back yet?" Elizabeth asked impatiently. She was coming up with a million different possiblities as to what had kept him in the doctors office that long. Most of those scenarios included Jason not making it. She couldn't help the way her mind was thinking.  
  
Carly smiled smypatetically to the dark haired woman. She could feel the worry coming off of her. Carly couldn't help but worry too. She tired to tell herself that the doctor was just going over treatment options. Or maybe explaining about her amazing breakthrough with the drug. So far there hadn't been any that they knew of. Elizabeth, Sonny and herself hadn't even been allowed into Jason's room. Which was only adding to everyone's stress. The only people who saw him where Monica and Alan along with Bobbie. He was in ICU and Bobbie had cleared her schedual to spend the next two days being Jason's primary nurse.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way Muffin." Carly told her in her best convincing voice.  
  
"Bullshit." Elizabeth snapped. Her moods had been all over the place all day. One minute she'd be happy as ever, the next crying on Carly's shoulder. She could still picture Emily's face when she walked in on that little scene. Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"Whats got you so laughy?" Carly questioned, thankful for whatever the thought had been.  
  
"I was picutring Emily's face again."  
  
Carly snorted at her. "Yeah. I wish we'd had a camera."  
  
The air was effectivly cleared. For the moment at least. Sonny listened to the conversation through the door. Seeing that silence had taken over the room again, he knocked.  
  
"Sonny?" Elizabeth called out through the door.  
  
"Yeah, sweetheart, its me." He assured her as he closed the door behind him. Carly leapt up and gave him a kiss. Between their shared duties of Jason and Elizabeth they hadn't had much time together. But for now there was a bigger prioriety on their minds. Michael and Morgan visited the hosptial that day. Michael, being the understanding boy that he was, had very calmly told them that it was fine if they couldn't be around much right now. And that he understood completely. Then he went on to assure them that he'd explained it all to Morgan, who would also be fine with their parents temporary absence.  
  
Sometimes Michael acted more adult than his parents.  
  
Which was somewhat scary to Sonny.  
  
"Hows Jason? What did the doctor tell you?" Elizabeth questioned to him the moment he and Carly had seperated.  
  
"Well, I have some good news." Sonny said with a dimpled smile.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked him. She needed good news. Anything good.  
  
"Jason's been cleared for visitors."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Minutes Later ~ Jason's Room  
  
Elizabeth held back a sob at the sight of Jason being hooked up to so many machines. He looked small in the mess of wires. The room was far from silent, there was a constant beeping and buzzing of all sorts of monitors.  
  
She wheeled herself closer to him. Carly and Sonny had opted to stay outside, they'd visit with him after her. The doctor told them to keep it short, seeing as Jason was due for more testing in about an hour. She knew he hated hospitals, and this would all be torture for him.  
  
Elizabeth looked down at his hand. She was afriad to touch him. He was like a piece of glass, one wrong move or too much force and he would shatter. He looked fragile. Not to mention pale.  
  
Why did they always come back to this? Why did something always go wrong?  
  
Why was she always so close to losing him?  
  
He'd been shot twice, battered and brusied, and now posioned. Why couldn't they be happy for more than a few months before it all came down around them?  
  
She had forgotten. She'd been spoiled by the last few months. Always having him there, knowing he was safe. Not having to sit up at night, wondering if he was alive or dead. If he was hurt and crying out for her. He hadn't been out getting possibly shot at. He had been with her, watching the TV she wanted to watch or listening to her paintings. They were talking at the time of night when she used to worry about his safety.  
  
She had forgotten what it was like to watch him walk out the door and know that he might never come back through it.  
  
She had forgotten about sitting there and letting all the possible scenarios run through her head, many of them involving him being hurt.  
  
She'd forgotten what it was like to watch him bleed.  
  
Forgotten what it was like hearing that he had been arested.  
  
She had forgotten that nagging worry that tore at her heart.  
  
But her memories of it all were back now. Just from watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. She knew he was on a ventilator at the least. She knew that he wasn't merely sleeping.  
  
He could quite possibly be dying and she was afriad of touching him.  
  
Pushing aside her fears Elizabeth took his hand in hers. She cradled it gently. What she would have liked to do is hold him. But with all of the wires she knew it wasn't possible. Elizabeth cleared her throat slowly. The doctor wanted her to talk, so she'd talk.  
  
"Carly arranged for me to have a ultrasound today. You wouldn't believe what it showed Jason." She started slowly, making sure he heard her. That was, if he could acutally hear. The docotrs weren't really sure about that one.  
  
"We're having twins Jason. Can you believe it? We made two babies!" she smiled through the tears that were running down her face in silent streams. She made no attempt to wipe them away though.  
  
"Which means I need you twice as much now Jason. You can't make...you can't make me do this alone. I can't deal with that. I don't want to raise them alone. I don't want them to come up to me one day and ask why they have no Daddy." Elizabeth sobbed to him. Didn't he understand?  
  
"I won't let you do this. You can't. You're going to fight whatever this is. You have to." She begged him.  
  
Elizabeth's face drooped down to her chest. She was exhausted. Mentally and physically. She couldn't handle all of this. No one should ever be expected to.  
  
"Jason please, please come back. Oh god. I need you. Please Jason. Please Jason." She repeated like a mantra.  
  
Jason's hand wrenched from her grasp. Elizabeth looked up, startled, to see Jason staring at her.  
  
"Oh Jason, tha-"  
  
Elizabeth stopped. He was looking at her with a expression of terror on his face. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking somewhere past her.  
  
He stayed motionless in the bed.  
  
The machines in the room went crazy as Jason started to rip the wires out of himself. He flailed around in his bed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Elizabeth watched in horror as Jason screamed. She hadn't ever heard anything like it in her life. He was screaming and crying at the same time.  
  
  
  
Hehe, new level to the drug. I have to let everyone know that I am disappearing for a month or so. For the month of March I won't be here. So this may very well be the last chapter for a while, I'm not sure. There may be one more before I have to go.  
  
Do you know what the next chapter is? It's the one you've been waiting for. Yes, you know the one. The evil twosome who did this to Jason and Elizabeth will soon be revealed.  
  
PLEASE! REVIEW! *Gets down on her knees and begs shamelessly* 


	21. Monsters

Together: Monsters  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. Well, Shamira, this is the moment you've been asking for since about chapter four. Happy now? You finally get to know who the big bads are. I was actually planning on posting Friday. But I decided to just post Together today. And then tomorrow I'll post something else. Yes, I'm back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warehouse  
  
He did not like to be kept waiting. He also did not like his partner. But that was something that he couldn't change right now. He had to admit, this was a excellent plan, partly because of his partner's contributions to it.  
  
He took a seat at the table in front of him. Their plan was untouchable. In fact, had it not been directed at Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos, then even they might actually be impressed by it.  
  
Not that they would have ever admitted it.  
  
He would take care of the first part of the plan. Then later on his partner would come into play. And as his partner kept Corinthos occupied, he would take down the mobsters's territory.  
  
Both men would die in the end. Morgan and Corinthos. The wives and kids meant nothing to them. It didn't really matter either way.  
  
The door to the warehouse opened and his partner made his entrance. "You're late."  
  
"Well, you'll have to excuse me. Its not easy running the PCPD. What with all you damned mobsters running around." Scotty Baldwin said in his form of an apology.  
  
Sammy Taggliotti grinned. "Well, you'll have two less to worry about soon."  
  
Scott smirked back at him. They may not like eachother, but anyone could bond over hatred for Corinthos and Morgan. Them included. "Speaking of our dear friends, hows Morgan holding up?"  
  
Sammy shook his head. "Last I checked? Not so hot. He should be moving into the next faze of the drug soon. Corinthos is probably worrying himself sick."  
  
The blonde man shook his head. "Good. How long before you want to reveal yourself?"  
  
Standing up, Sammy considered the question. "I say we let him dangle a bit longer. He's bound to piss off the Five Families soon, which will only make things easier for my takeover later on. Then I call him here, for a meeting with my partner and myself. He gets here with his men and you show up for your bit in all of this."  
  
Scotty laughed heartily. This was too easy. "I come, arrest his sorry ass, and throw him in jail. Which should be a stay in paradise for him, considering his love for small spaces. Sonny flips out in jail, Morgan is off in his own drugged world and Sonny's territory is ripe for your takeover."  
  
Sammy nodded. "What makes you think having me in power of Sonny's territory will be better?"  
  
"Satan himself could come and takeover Sonny's territory and its still going to be better than dealing with that smug bastard."  
  
Sammy let the rest slide. He didn't need to get too in depth with Scott Baldwin, District Attorney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jason's Hospital Room  
  
Elizabeth watched in horror as Jason scrambled to rip all of the wires out of his body. He was yelling incoherantly about something that she had no idea about. It only took a few seconds for her to realize that he was causing himself some serious damage.  
  
She jumped into action. "Jason! No, stop that! Its alright." She tried to sooth. But Jason didn't seem to hear her, he just kept his eyes focused on something past her.  
  
Jason stared right ahead of him, still attempting to get out of bed as Sonny and Carly raced in the room.  
  
Elizabeth could tell from her quick glance at them that they had a horrified expression on their faces. "Call a doctor!" she screamed at them before turning back to Jason.  
  
"Elizabeth! Run!" he screamed at her.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him, not knowing what she was supposed to do. Would running from whatever he thought was there calm him? Elizabeth looked helplessly at Sonny and Carly. Carly ran out of the room in search of a doctor. Sonny kept watching Jason.  
  
The monitors were going crazy as Jason ripped away the wires that were keeping him alive. Sonny sprung into action and grabbed Jason's arms. He pinned them down on the bed.  
  
"Elizabeth! Its Ric! Run!"  
  
  
  
Poor Jase. Well, was the big reveal all you've been waiting for? Please let me know. REVIEW!  
  
Miss me? 


	22. Prognosis

Together:  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dr. Carson's Office  
  
"Your husband is suffering from hallucinations, Mrs. Morgan." The doctor started.  
  
Elizabeth shut her eyes sadly. She would never get that scene out of her head. Jason screaming for her to get out and run. He thought that Ric was in the room with them. And once Sonny came and tried to hold Jason down it only made things worse. Jason had put Ric's image onto Sonny.  
  
She could tell that mere fact was eating away at Sonny. Elizabeth sent a sideways glance over to the man in question. He looked like someone had crushed him. Which, in a way, Jason had. Without meaning to.  
  
"Have you made any progress with the drug, Dr. Carson?" Carly questioned. She knew that Sonny couldn't trust his voice at the moment.  
  
Dr. Carson looked apologetic. "Only slight amounts. I don't believe that the halluncinations will be a lasting problem."  
  
Elizabeth squinted her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean, lasting problems?"  
  
"If Mr. Morgan does recover, which there is still a very good chance of, I don't believe that these hallucinations will be causing him any lasting brain problems."  
  
Carly rolled eyes, she was losing patience with the doctors of this hosptial. "Fancy way of saying giving him more brain damage."  
  
Dr. Carson nodded her head to confirm that Carly's more blunt way of saying it was right none the less. Elizabeth bowed her head down as she tried to absorb that piece of good news. She was taking it as fast as she good get it. Good news was seemingly harder and harder to come by these days.  
  
"What about when he started screaming that Sonny was Ric?" Carly asked quietly. Sonny's eyes became more focused as he stopped replaying the scene in his mind. He wanted to hear the answer to this one.  
  
"I'm assuming that Ric is someone that isn't to fond a memory for Jason?" Dr. Carson asked, stating the obvious.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, not wanting to go into it, but understanding that the doctor needed to ask.  
  
The doctor nodded her head and continued. "I had guessed that much. Sonny may have just been the first person that Jason managed to convince himself could be this Ric person. Elizabeth was the only other person in the room, so she couldn't have been the one he thought was there. There are really two things that could happen in regards to that right now. That is, if he continues to see Ric in the room with him. Which he might not."  
  
Carly waved her hand in the air, motioning for the doctor to get on with it. Elizabeth shot her a look to tell her to cut the doctor a break.  
  
"He could either have just projected Ric's image onto Sonny for one time. Thereby making anyone who could be Ric in the room. Or he could have associated Sonny with Ric. Meaning that if Sonny goes into Jason's room again, Jason could see Ric. We don't know."  
  
Sonny closed his eyes. Hating that he may have to stay out of Jason's sight for as long as he stays in the hospital.  
  
Without a word to anyone else in the room Sonny got up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Hospital  
  
"Boss, what did the doc say?" Johnny asked Sonny. He saw the look on his boss's face and knew that whatever was going on wasn't a good thing. How much more could the Corinthos and Morgan family take?  
  
Sonny sent a look Johnny's way that scared the bodyguard to his very soul. He had never seen Sonny look that way before.  
  
"Call the meeting with the Five Families. We're finishing whoever did this."  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the chapter. I also hope everyone has a good easter (chocolate eggs, here I come!). The next chapter will feature Sonny's meeting with the five families. Please, please, please review.  
  
(Please excuse the shortness) 


	23. Meeting With the Enemy

Ð Together: Meeting With the Enemy Ð  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. Have I ever mentioned how much I love and appreciate all of your reviews? If not, then know that they mean a lot to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warehouse  
  
"Do we know why Mr. Corinthos has called this meeting?" Andre Torelli asked with curiousity. He had been out of the country until recently and knew nothing of why he had been summoned back. He didn't like having to end his trip, but from what his second in command had implied, he had no choice if he wanted to live.  
  
The man seated next to Torelli turned to look at him. "Jason Morgan is in the hospital. He was drugged up after his wife had been brought in. From what I've heard, it isn't looking too good." Christopher Caspan betrayed no emotion in his voice. He was the oldest members of the New York mob and knew when and with whom to give his opinion. Now was not the time.  
  
Sammy Tagliotti grinned as another mob head spewed out questions. Alex Lee Willis was new to the game. He hadn't really worked his way around the bumps and rules of the business. And Sammy was seriously begaining to regret taking his father out the year before. He had started to wonder if that blonde rule only applied to women, because if it didn't then there was something seriously wrong with the man's intelligence. "Has anyone figured out who drugged Jason?"  
  
Jack Costello rolled his eyes and shot back, "Has anyone died recently?"  
  
Torelli glanced around the room. "There could be a new player in town."  
  
Sammy nodded along with Caspan. He might as well play along with what they all thought. They'd figure it all out after Corinthos and Morgan were dead. "Maybe. If there is a new player then they could really stir things up. More so than they have already managed."  
  
Costello shook his head slowly. He was most alligned with Corinthos. He, like Sonny, wasn't intrested in the drug trafficing. He was more into arms dealing. This put him out with some of the other mob heads. But he was in far more with Sonny's good graces than the rest of them. "And they have managed a lot. If Morgan dies there will be a massive bloodshed."  
  
"Corinthos will be seeking retribution for his enforcer's death. He could target anyone of us." Caspan stated coolly. If anyone in the room had done the drugging it was Tagliotti. But there was no way he could have done all this alone. The man was a snake. There was something about him that pissed people off. Especially Corinthos. He was stupid and cocky like Sorel had been. And, personally, Caspan would be fine with letting Sonny take the man out and divide the man's territory, no matter how small, between them all.  
  
If his theory was correct then Caspan would have no problem with letting Corinthos take down Tagliotti. He would assist Sonny in any possible way.  
  
The men in the room took a second to gather their thoughts. What Caspan had said was correct. They could be targeted. "And if he wrongly goes after one of us?" Willis asked.  
  
Torelli sighed. "Nothing will stop him."  
  
Sammy couldn't believe the good luck he was having. No one had questioned anything that he had set up. They didn't seem like they were going to go after the truth. But what he didn't know was that Christopher Caspan was planning on sending some of his men out to find the person responsible for the latest mob threat against Corinthos. Jack Costello was also planning something along the same lines.  
  
The door to the warehouse was opening and Sonny Corinthos, along with five of his men, entered the warehouse. He nodded to each one of them individually, looking them in the eyes with a look that sent shivers through the group. Sonny took his seat at the head of the table and had Johnny situated directly behind him. The terms of the meeting included that the enforcers did not come. It was just the heads along with their bodyguards.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Corinthos." Caspan nodded to the most powerful man in the room. He gave Sonny the proper amount of respect. He and Sonny were not fond of eachother. But they both respected the other man for their abilities in the mob world. The butted heads often over Caspan's drugs.  
  
Willis decided to send a nod Sonny's way and not speak. The other mob heads followed Caspan's lead and greeted Sonny through words. The feel of the room had changed. It was no longer anyone's meeting. It was Sonny's show. They knew it. Sonny had a aura of power around him that they couldn't even dream of possessing.  
  
"To what do we owe this meeting?" Tagliotti asked, grinning since he knew the exact reason why they had all been called here. It was his and Baldwin's hope that Sonny throwing accusations and warnings around at the Five Families would anger them. Thus making them a lot easier to deal with when he took over for Sonny.  
  
Sonny didn't answer right away. He looked Tagliotti over. He took in Sammy's stance, expression and tone of voice. Jason would know what to do about him in seconds. But for Sonny the study took a slight bit longer. Sammy was feeling cocky. There was something about him that made Sonny suspicious of his motives.  
  
But Sammy Tagliotti was not smart enough to plan this entire thing. Sonny had the feeling that there was many more levels to the attack on his family then he was aware of. There could be a partner involved with Tagliotti. If it was even him to have ordered the attack.  
  
"I trust you all know what has been happening to my enforcer." Sonny stated. He hated refering to Jason as just an enforcer. But that was the way he had to do it for now.  
  
Costello nodded his head to Sonny. "We've heard. Has there been any change?"  
  
Sonny knew that Jack had a deep respect for Jason. More so than the other men. Jason had helped him out at one point before and since then a debt has been owed. Sonny knew that he could call on that and get Costellos's help. But for some reason, Sonny also knew that he wouldn't need to call in a favor. Jack would help Jason either way.  
  
"No. There has been no change. I feel that we all need to have a talk." Sonny told them. He wasn't going to give out the specifics of Jason's condition to anyone at the moment.  
  
Torelli's eyes narrowed. "Is that an accusation, Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny merely smiled. His dimples conveyed a expression of easy going. While Sonny was anything but. "Of course not, Mr. Torelli. I'm just making sure that everyone remembers."  
  
Willis sent a look at Sonny, clearly confused. "Remind us of what, Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny's smile and dimples vanished. It was unsetteling to them that he could change moods so quickly. It meant that something was going on inside of Sonny. With the exception of Alex, they all knew what it was. Sonny was becoming dangerous. He was going to the place where his family meant more than the rules of their business did. And that was dangerous for them to have to deal with.  
  
"If anyone touches my family. I will kill them. No mercy will be shown. There is no excuse or words that will be able to stop me. If I find out who has poisoned Jason, whom I consider to be my brother, then there will be no place on earth that is safe." Sonny looked wild in the harsh lighting of the warehouse. It was as though they were all teenagers at a campfire and Sonny was the one telling them a ghost story.  
  
"I will find the one responsible for the threat against my family. And I will take them down."  
  
Sonny let the words hang in the air. No one said anything. Even Willis knew that it was no time for his opinions or words. Sonny gave them all once last look, very much like he had when he entered the room. This was not a meeting to discuss the docks or anything else in business. There was one simple purpose to the entire thing.  
  
Hurt Sonny Corinthos' family, and he would hurt you.  
  
A fact that was now painfully obvious to Sammy Tagliotti. And Sonny could see it.  
  
  
  
I hope you all liked the chapter. No Jason for now. But perhaps next chapter. I'll try to work in some liason loving for ya all soon.  
  
Please review. 


	24. Fighting for You

Together: Shock, Happiness and Wonder  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. Here's the liason I promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jason's ICU Room  
  
The doctor who thought that kindly asking her to leave had gotten quite the shock. She'd made it perfectly clear to all hosptial staff that she was spending the night with Jason. Whether or not they liked it.  
  
That had been hours ago though. She'd finally managed to convince Carly and Sonny to go home for some sleep. She and Jason would be fine, she had told them. Bobbie's on staff, she'll take care of Jason. Elizabeth heard the calm statements ringing through her head.  
  
They knew she had been lying. She knew she had been lying.  
  
Jason might not be fine. And she wasn't either. Not while her husband was in that much pain. She had Jason had been through hell and back many times. And it terrified Elizabeth that he may not make the return trip.  
  
Jason stirred slightly and Elizabeth grabbed her hand. Without knowing it she held her breath, praying that there were no unseen monsters in the room. Jason opened his eyes and they shot straight to her. His blue eyes were a little hazed, like he'd been drinking. Considering their location, she knew it wasn't what it seemed. As far as she knew, there was no hospital bar.  
  
"Eliz—Lizabeth."  
  
The breath let itself out, and her smile graced him for the single word. He loved her smile, it let him know that there really were angels.  
  
"Jason, god, I was getting so worried." She whispered. They were the only ones in the room, but she still wanted her words to be only for him.  
  
Jason let out a weak smile that faltered a few times before staying in place. "I'm sorry."  
  
Elizabeth giggled, "Sounding like yourself already. How do you feel?"  
  
She winced as he let out a harsh cough. The grip she had on his hand tightened and she reached out the other to run along his face. Jason had missed that feeling. The way she touched him was different then anyone else. It made him feel safe and loved, a feeling he was more than willing to welcome.  
  
"Should I take that as a not so good?" Elizabeth asked him quietly after a few seconds. Her eyes bore into his and he knew that lying or dodging it would do no good. She could already read his soul. Asking him in words was secondary. She knew that he didn't feel well.  
  
Jason nodded, not wanting to embellish. "Are you alright? The baby?"  
  
Again, he was graced her smile. How he'd gotten lucky enough to receive them daily was beyond him. Elizabeth beamed at him. "Guess you didn't hear me when I told you before, hu?"  
  
Reassured by her smiled he didn't think anything was wrong. She wouldn't be grinning if there was. "N-no, tell me."  
  
"Well, Mr. Morgan, you and I are the proud parents of twins."  
  
Jason stayed silent for a full minute. He stared her, waiting for her to take it back. Twins was a reality too good to be true. He'd managed to fight his way through all the fog to find out he was having twins. It had been worth the energy after all. He had no idea if he'd be able to fight away the drug and its suggestions later, but right now he was willing to use up his energy.  
  
Elizabeth wasn't worried that he may not want twins. For man known for his expressionless face, he was telling her all he needed to know with his face at that moment.  
  
Shock, happiness and wonder.  
  
She gently guided his hand to her stomach. Their eyes locked as she placed his hand against her. Then they both allowed their eyes to travel down to where his hand was.  
  
Their babies.  
  
  
  
Okay, shorter and fluffier. But I figured you deserved it. Please review. 


	25. To Set a Trap

Together: To Set a Trap

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. Can someone be on standby to tell me later on to NEVER post more than like, three stories at a time. I've got far too many! As for this one, I've actually hit the writer's block. But I'm hoping to get out of it soon. You know what helps me with that? Reviews.  
  
Did you _honestly_ expect me to say anything else?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Outside Jason's ICU Room  
  
Sonny watched through the glass as Elizabeth kept talking to Jason. Her husband had long since fallen back asleep, but that didn't stop her. When Jason had been awake, he didn't go in. On the off chance he couldn't, he didn't want to wreck their time.  
  
And having Jason envision Ric Lansing in the room wouldn't just wreck it, it would pretty much kill their time.  
  
Not even Carly had gone in. Sonny'd had the suspicion that he would have ended up carrying her away from the room, but surprisingly enough she just sat quietly in a chair pretending to read a magazine.  
  
"She still talking?" Carly asked from behind him. He turned to find the magazine long forgotten and Carly's tired but expectant eyes on him instead.  
  
He sighed and walked away from the window that covered the wall. She moved her purse from the seat next to her to allow him to take it. Gratefully, he sank down into the chair. "Yeah. She should go rest soon."  
  
Absently, Carly picked up his hand and began to play with his wedding band. "I know. But I feel like slime for taking her back to her room."  
  
"She can't stay there all night." Sonny pointed out. He understood what she was saying though. At least Jason, whom he was taking care of, was stationary. Carly had to convince his obviously devoted wife to get back into bed and be a whole wing away from him.  
  
Something Carly was all too aware of. "Think I can bribe her back with a milky way?"  
  
Sonny let out a much-needed chuckle. It wasn't only what Carly said, but the hopeful tone of voice she said it in. "And where will you get the milky way."  
  
"That's what vending machines are for." She pointed out, much to the annoyance of Sonny, who was bitter that after all the effort he put in to keeping his wife away from those types of things, there were people in the world who made machines dedicated to ruining all his hard work. "I mean, when I was pregnant, you definitely had a shot if you waved a candy in my face. Elizabeth might be the same."  
  
Both quieted down, each knowing that not even a million dollars and a trip to Italy could pry Elizabeth from Jason. From his coat, Sonny's cell phone rang. He quickly answered, just like he always did, hoping for news.  
  
"I hear your Jason isn't feeling too well."  
  
Sonny stood up and walked away from Carly once he heard the distorted voice on the other end of the line. This is what he had been waiting for. "What did you do to him, you bastard?"  
  
"Its not smart to insult the person who can save him."  
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Carly sent a quizzical look his way and he turned his back again. Hopefully she would get the message. Then again, if she did then she would snatch the phone up and scream at the person on the other end, so maybe keeping her in the dark was a good idea. "You have the antidote?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The one worded answer was effective and Sonny didn't even have to say anything afterwards. The person calling knew that Sonny would do what he or she wanted to get that antidote, there was no reason to voice it.  
  
"Meet me at the warehouse on pier 23 in one hour."  
  
The line went dead but Sonny gripped the phone in his hand without hanging up for a full minute. After that his senses kicked in and he quickly got Johnny on the line to reiterate what had been told to him. He was confident Johnny could set up what they needed easily. And from what the phone call sounded like, Johnny was confident too.  
  
Carly laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. One of the things that that he admired about her was her ability to get out her feelings easily. Even when she shouted them, at least he didn't have the problems other husbands did with figuring out why their wives were upset.  
  
But this time Carly didn't say anything to him. She just stared, hand still on his shoulder. Her eyes conveyed all that they needed to. "I love you, be careful."  
  
Though, she never spoke a word.  
  
  
  
Not a liason-y chapter. I thought you all might like some Sonny and Carly. So you at least get a semi-mushy chapter for each couple before I send it all to hell again.  
  
Please, review. Should I continue to post? Is everyone enjoying the story still? Let me know.


	26. And We All Fall Down

**Together:** And We All Fall Down

Hello everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews sent this way last chapter. I so want to be able to finish this and Shadowing Death soon! Once I do that I'll be posting a story called Coming Home. And yes, I realize what you're all thinking. Didn't I already say that I have too many stories and that's why I'm trying to end some this summer? Well, the beauty of Coming Home is that I started it in January. I am currently up to chapter fifteen (they're not my usual chapter lengths, pretty much all of the chapters are much longer). Once I get closer to ending something I'll tell everyone what its about. Just know for now, that it is in fact liason (kind of a duh there).

I'm not entirely sure - so don't quote me here - but I think we're on the home stretch for this story.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Warehouse**  
  
Sammy Taggliotti grinned from his seat at the table. The warehouse was almost completely deserted, it had been years since there was a business inside of it. It was perfect for their set-up.  
  
Which is exactly what Corinthos was walking into. It was amazing how a mobster as feared as Sonny Corinthos could really be that dumb. Sammy fingered the vial in his hand. The antidote to save Jason Morgan. The one that Sonny wouldn't get. His partner, Scott Baldwin, would be there exactly ten minutes after Sonny showed up. On the off chance that Corinthos was late, he had a man whose sole job was to call the DA's office to let Scott know that Sonny had showed up.  
  
With Corinthos safely behind bars and Morgan in the hospital dying, there was nothing standing in his way for a takeover.  
  
Grinning, he heard the car pull up. One of his men nodded, to show that it was indeed their guest. He looked up at the man with the cell phone in the rafters. An imperceptible nod passed between them, and his man started dialing.  
  
_Show time._  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sonny's Limo  
**  
The car came to a stop and Sonny took a moment before stepping out. All of the possibilities of people he might meet inside went through his mind. It didn't really matter either way.  
  
What did matter was killing the bastard who started the whole mess. Which Sonny was planning on doing himself. He stepped out of the car.  
  
His face was neutral. Everything about the way he walked to the warehouse screamed confidence. His eyes betrayed nothing to the guards standing outside. There were only a few, which didn't mean much.  
  
Two of the guards opened the doors to the warehouse and Francis and Johnny strode in before him. Before they cleared out from in front of him so he could see who exactly it was hurting his family, the voice rang out in the warehouse  
  
"Mr. Corinthos! So good of you to be here."  
  
Taggliotti. Sonny's jaw tightened. That cocky bastard was the cause of all their problems? He got a good look at Sammy. His eyes sent out cold detachment. With an air of hatred, added just to rattle his opponent. Sonny was pleased to see Sammy swallow discreetly and look towards the guards and away from him.  
  
"Sammy, unwise choice." Sonny admonished with a shake of his head. "How many more people will I need to use to make an example before idiots like you will get it?"  
  
Sammy winced, and put a hand over his heart. "Mr. Corinthos. I've got no idea what you're talking about. But is there a need for so much hostility?"  
  
"You're hurting my family, Sammy. And now you'll need to learn the consequences of that action." Sonny explained as he nodded to one of his men. Sonny's own men outnumbered Sammy's and a fight would be over quickly. Before Francis could do anything before the doors to the warehouse opened.  
  
The Police  
  
Sonny looked back over to Sammy who had a neutral expression on his face. It only took a few seconds to realize what was about to go down. His men tried to hide their weapons but officers flooded in and grabbed them.  
  
He could hear Scott Baldwin's annoying voice ringing in the warehouse. Taggert could be heard shouting instructions. He knew they'd been set up.  
  
Another policeman came up and started to handcuff him and Taggert was right there, reading him his rights. But Sonny didn't look at them.  
  
His eyes were solely focused on Sammy Taggliotti. The man in question stared back at him and their eye contact wasn't broken. Both men were sending silent messages. Sammy's being, "I win, Corinthos" and Sonny sent back one very clear message:  
  
"You will pay. Jail or not, you'll pay. And you'll do it with your life."  
  
Their eyes stayed focused until Taggert hauled Sonny away.  
  
  
  
I figured a silent eye/will battle was a good way to end this. I would have gotten it up this afternoon, but I had to head out to work and I just got back. I'll try to post some more soon! Don't hate me too much for this guys!  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
(Okay, I just went to post this, and says the document manager is down to make repairs. So, the wait is longer than I thought.)


	27. The Guards

**Together:** The Guards

Hello everyone. Thank you a million times over to all of the reviewers. I'm glad you aren't all too mad that I've upped the stakes. We're on the home stretch here people! I did a chapter outline for the rest of this story (keeps me in focus so I don't go all nuts, trust me, outlines are my friends) and it appears we have eight chapters left. EIGHT!

The start of this chapter is meanwhile to the last one.... you'll see! Oh and excuse the lousy location of this part (see below...literally, just a few lines lower) but I couldn't think of anything better.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sammy's Headquarters**

The lock made an audible click and Max breathed a sigh of relief. Leave it to Sammy Taggliotti to be a naïve idiot. Always leave someone to guard your territory! But, foolishly, Sammy had assumed that Sonny would send out all the forces.

They hadn't been sure of the identity of whoever had been hurting the Morgans, but Taggliotti was their best bet. So Sonny had enough foresight to send someone to check it out. If Sammy and his crew were still there, then he had orders to clear out, but if they weren't.

Well, lets just say it was Sammy's way of rolling out the welcoming mat.

He stepped into the threshold of the house that Sammy called headquarters and most likely home. It was a richly decorated place, no doubt to stroke the mobster's ego. "As if that needs any more help...." Max muttered under his breath.

There was only one guard who had been on duty, a guard who was now flying high in a dream-like state. Max knew the man by reputation and knew instantly that he wouldn't tell anyone of his adventure into wonderland. Pride was a bitchy thing sometimes.

"Alright, if I was a antidote that could save my rival's enforcer, where would I be?" Max whispered for comedy's – and traditions – sake. It only took one look at the misarranged pictures on the wall to make his big guess. With his hand snuggly secured in black leather gloves, Max pulled aside the first picture.

Smiling happily, Max marveled. "And I didn't even have to use up those other two guesses!" The safe had been revealed. It was almost laughably easy. One of the reasons why Max got the assignment was because he was the best at cracking a safe. Johnny was an excellent bodyguard and leader, Francis was both a comedian and a perfect shot, and Marco had always been excellent with dealing with Mrs. Corinthos. But Max's specialty – besides being excellent at the books when helping Jason – was safes.

He quickly got out his gear and went to work. He was sorely tempted to whistle a little song. But even he was aware of the seriousness of the situation. If – for some reason – Sammy didn't give up the antidote, then it would be there, in the safe. Max would get it and they would be no worse for the wear.

The person who was looking worse for the wear was Jason. All the men, along with Sonny, knew that Jason wasn't doing well at all. Despite the fact that he'd awoken and had a coherent conversation with Elizabeth. Something that had sent him straight back to his coma like state out of exhaustion due to the effort it had taken.

Which is what had prompted Sonny to plan this little ulterior excursion.

Within minutes Max had the safe snapped open. "Lookie what we got here!" Max drawled in a bored voice. Money, lots and lots of money. Big surprise. He shifted the money around a bit and found numerous papers. He ignored these and decided to be objective. Meaning, there wasn't enough time.

"Gotcha." Came the victorious cry from Max. There was a small syringe filled with a reddish liquid, bingo. Stashing the syringe in his coat pocket, Max re-locked the safe and made a break for it.

The lights at the end of the driveway signified just how close of a scrape it was going to be, time wise. Luckily, his car was hidden in some trees a bit down the road, so there was no way that they would know he'd been there. He quickly hid behind some bushes to wait for when they were already in the house.

Sammy Taggliotti got out of the car with a smirk firmly planted on his face. "That went in our favor."

"I don't know, boss, Corinthos is going to do everything he can to get us back." One of the men next to Sammy spoke. Max mouthed a silent "_Hell yeah_."

But instead of taking the well-advised warning, Sammy merely laughed. Which pissed Max off to no end. "That'll be a little hard with all of his men in prison. Not to mention himself."

Max nearly choked on the news. Something had gone very wrong.

"My business partnership with the DA, Mr. Baldwin, has been very...fruitful. Mr. Morgan is dying in a drug induced sickness and now Mr. Corinthos is in prison." Sammy continued.

The men and Sammy walked into the house and once the door was closed, Max tore out of there. He had to see what had gone down.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - General Hospital**

Why was it his job to stay behind and watch out for the Morgans and Carly? What had he done to deserve it? Marco closed the cell phone and took a deep breath.

The meeting had gone wrong, and now he had to tell Carly that her husband was in jail. This was never good. Carly would most likely dash out the door and run to the police station, thereby making the situation that much worse.

What he wouldn't give right then for Jason to wake up and work his calming-Carly-magic.

So the sole reason for him staying behind was that he was very good with Carly. Having several high-strung sisters might have contributed to this, but either way, Carly Spencer Benson Roberts almost Morgan Quartermaine Corinthos times three was quite unpredictable.

Marco headed down the hallway and opened the door to Elizabeth's room. Carly had taken up residence on a cot in the same room. But, either way, she would have been there anyway. Jason was in with the doctors, so there was no way that Carly could stay upstairs. His mind snapped back to the pact that Carly and Sonny had made. She took care of Elizabeth and he did the same for Jason. If Max didn't come back with the antidote then both of the Morgans were going to be her job.

Something that he wasn't sure she could deal with on top of everything else.

He knocked on the door and was quickly invited in. Elizabeth was back in bed and looking sympathetically towards Carly. Mrs. C herself was pacing. "Is Sonny back?" she breathlessly asked as she rushed forward.

"Carly, take a seat, all right?" Marco gently instructed. He gave her a small push towards Elizabeth's bed. Behind her, Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she stared hard at the guard. Marco looked up at her and an unspoken understanding passed between them. All was not well with Carly's husband.

Wringing her hands, Carly asked the question, "Is Sonny back?" She repeated.

Marco moved to kneel in front of Carly and took her shaking hands. "No." he started with a deep breath. "It was a set-up Carly. Sonny was arrested. Taggliotti was working with Scotty Baldwin."

Carly's eyes closed as she tried to bite back tears. "Is Justus going to get him off soon? I mean, today or tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"It's a bit more serious than that Carly. They have real evidence this time. Apparently Scott offered Sammy up this. Taggliotti is clear and they have his testimony." Marco explained quietly.

"Oh god." Carly breathed. She pulled her hands from Marco's and put them over her face. She leaned over and her face nearly touched her knees and she doubled over, hiding her face from their view.

Elizabeth immediately slid down the bed and turned Carly to face her. The other woman gratefully cried into Elizabeth's shoulder. Wrapping her arms around Carly, Elizabeth didn't say a word.

Though she wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her friend – the only other person she had who understood the fear that came along to being married to men like Sonny and Jason – that everything would be okay. But they both knew it was a pointless empty promise. All Elizabeth could swear was that she'd be there with Carly no matter what went down.

But she didn't bother saying it, Carly already knew.

**###########################**

Okay, heavy chapter. Forgive me? You should, Jason gets his antidote next chapter. Things are going to heat up soon. I should explain the last few chapters. As of this chapter, there are four more and then a three-part epilogue. Okay? The last chapter of the actual story (meaning, not the epilogue) should be a bit of a shocker!

Please, review!


	28. The Antidote

**Together: **The Antidote

* * *

Well, I do believe that I may just be one of the worst updaters ever. I've had a horrible time with computer problems, I didn't have a working computer from October to January, and even now it's just a bit messed up and it's no longer got AIM.

Just please know that I haven't forgotten these stories and while I cannot guarantee that they will ever be finished, I can promise to try.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- -** - - - - - - Hospital**

Max rushed out of the elevator and charged towards the ICU. A call to all of the men he could think of proved that most of Sonny's organization was currently in jail. Everyone from Johnny to Francis was locked up. Which meant that Max and Marco were pretty much in charge. There were a few lower ranking of Sonny's men that had stayed behind.

The syringe was safely tucked away in his pocket, and as Max raced into Jason's room he pulled it out. Marco was already stationed in the room. "Max, how'd it go?" he urgently whispered.

Holding the antidote up, Max grinned. "My end went perfectly. But what the hell went down at that warehouse?"

"Sammy and…"

"Scotty."

Narrowed eyes, Marco looked surprised. "How did you know?" Word had definitely traveled quickly in this case.

"I was there, remember? Sammy had just come back when I was leaving. I overheard him say that Sonny had been arrested and that he was working with the DA." Max stated simply. "Needless to say, I tore out of there."

Marco seemed placated by what he said. At least he had one more person on his team. Making it now a team of two. "Mrs. Corinthos took it hard."

Wincing sympathetically, Max felt bad for both her and Marco for having to tell her. "We'll get them out of this." He assured both himself and Marco. "Starting with Mr. Morgan."

Holding up the syringe again, Max nodded to Marco, "I suppose I should do the honors."

"You're the only one left in the organization with any medical training, so by all mean." Marco said, holding his hands up.

Max smiled before turning back to the ailing enforcer. "Come on, Jase, time to wake up." Max spoke quietly while he injected the reddish liquid into Jason's arm. He really had no idea how long it would take to work, for all they knew, it might very well take until the whole mess was over.

Something that would prove most inconvenient.

Neither man breathed as they watched Jason's face for any sign of movement, anything that would indicate wakefulness.

Nothing happened.

With a dejected sigh, Max leaned back in the chair next to Jason's bed and prepared for a long wait.

**-------------------------------Two Hours Later**

His head hurt.

This was truly the only thing that registered in Jason's head. His head hurt and his existence didn't extend past that. Slowly, more came to him.

His whole body hurt.

This was hardly a comforting thought. Jason shifted in the bed and instantly regretted it. He felt as though he'd fallen off his motorcycle going at top speed. His pain tolerance was higher than the average person's but still, this pain broke through whatever immunity he'd been granted when he'd lost his memory.

"_Jason?" _

The voice was so far away and faint that he could hardly make it out, much less identify it.

"_Jase…you in there?" _

He was, but he made no move to answer the question. The more conscious he became, the more his head swam and his body hurt. It was quickly becoming apparent that sleeping would be nicer.

"_It's time to wake up, Jason. Come on." _

Groaning this time, Jason tried to resist the pull back to reality. His throat felt sore. Scattered bits of information flew in his mind, making him dizzy.

Elizabeth.

His eyes snapped open. The light was bright, making him squint and his head pounded all the more. It didn't matter to him anymore though. The last thing he could truly remember was being in the waiting room with Sonny and Carly before...

Before what?

"Hey."

Jason turned his head to see Max sitting next to him, grinning. "Welcome back." He said.

"What happened?" Jason grounded out, trying to ignore how sore his throat was. He made a move to sit up but his arms wouldn't support him and he fell back against the bed heavily. "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked with growing anxiety.

"Easy there, man." Max said, moving to help Jason accomplish his previous aim. "The antidote might still be working, so take it slow."

Jason settled himself back against the bed. He glared at the guard, his throat too sore to speak again quite yet.

Sighing heavily, Max ran a hand down his face. "You were poisoned."

Jason tried to run through what he remembered happening before waking up. His memory was spotty at best, and he truly couldn't remember much. Elizabeth had been hurt though, and that was all that mattered.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He repeated when Max didn't move to answer his questions.

"She's getting better. The baby's fine. You were the one worse off as of a few hours ago." Max explained, even knowing that Jason didn't care about his health when Elizabeth's was at risk. "This whole thing's been one big plot, Jase."

"Tell me everything."

**--------------------------------Sammy's Headquarters**

Sammy grinned to himself as he and his men waltzed back into the headquarters.

Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan had proved to be laughably easy to eliminate.

The DA would take care of Corinthos and soon the poison given to Morgan would kill the enforcer. With those two out of the way, Sammy would be able to finally take over Sonny's organization.

"I'll have to send my condolences to Mrs. Morgan soon." Sammy said aloud and behind him, his men laughed. He headed towards the picture frame that hid his safe. "Her poor husband won't last long without this." He turned the handle of the safe after entering the combination.

The safe was empty.

* * *

I've done it, oh dear. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but after a year and half, I figure an okay chapter is better than no chapter at all. I'm sorry for the wait.

Oh, and **SAM**: My AIM won't be back on the computer for a while now, so email me, would you? I'd email you first, but you do have a tendency of changing your screen name a lot, so I got no clue what it currently is. I'm sorry that I kind of dropped off the face of the planet! Love you!

**Thank you for all being so wonderful, and please, REVIEW!**


	29. Cut to the Jail

**Together**: Cut to the Jail

* * *

_Thank you once again to the reviewers. You guys make it worthwhile! In the effort of finishing this story, the chapters speed up a bit. There are two more chapters, before a three-part epilogue. So, in total, there are five more chapters left in this story._

-----------------------------Limo

"I say this is a bad idea." Max grumbled.

Then, realizing that it might not have been the best thing to say, Max listened to the back of the limo, where Jason was sitting. Luckily for him, Jason said nothing, and he didn't even acknowledge that Max had spoken. He was fairly sure that his protest wouldn't have been considered helpful.

After all, Jason certainly hadn't listened to them back at the hospital. Once he and Marco had managed to explain out all that had happened since Jason had been poisoned, the enforcer had waited all of two hours for recovery before coming up with their next move. After thirty minutes of arguing, they'd set that plan in motion. Jason was still a little shaky, and that was only one of the reasons why Max thought things were going a little too fast.

Jason was determined to get Sonny out of jail, legally or otherwise. If they could take Scott down and prove that he had been corrupt, it wouldn't even matter. The town of Port Charles wouldn't be pressing charges against any of them, not when the press would be watching them. At least, that was what Jason justified their actions with.

Max and Marco, however, weren't as sure.

But, on the boss' orders, they did as they were told. That was exactly why Max was sitting in the car outside the Port Charles Police Department waiting for their guy on the police force to break Sonny out of jail.

----------------------------Port Charles Police Department

Sonny's mind was far from on his own safety. They'd been ambushed not one day ago. He hadn't expected this, and that had been his downfall.

All of his men were in the cells around his, in various states of wakefulness. They had all seemed to have started a rotational schedule for keeping watch. It was a smart idea, but it only served to remind Sonny that his family had no one to watch them.

Though, that wasn't quite true. Max and Marco had been left behind on the trip to the warehouse, so they would be there for Elizabeth, Carly and Jason.

He could only hope that Max's mission had more luck then theirs had. If he had been caught too, then Marco would be on his own. More over, if Max had been successful, then Jason had a chance.

Sonny was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards them until he noticed his men tensing up around him. He knew they didn't like being stuck in the open like this, but there was only so much that they could do about it.

Once Sonny saw who the police officer was, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Officer." He said, with a tight nod. He saw some of his higher up men breathe a small sigh of relief. The others were confused.

"Mr. Corinthos." The man nodded to him, as a sign of respect. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

Narrowing his eyes, Sonny cocked his head to the side. "Is that so?"

"I've got my orders."

Around him, the men were tensing up even worse. They didn't know what was going on, and the ones who did wouldn't be able to safely inform them. None of them would put it past the Port Charles Police Department to illegally bug the jails.

The man unlocked the cell, and grabbed Sonny by the arm to haul him out. He put Sonny's arms behind his back and handcuffed them. With Sonny reasonably contained, the man scanned the other cells. "Is there a Mr. John O'Brian here?" He asked calmly.

Johnny stepped forward, warily.

"Then you'll be going with us." He said, leaving Sonny behind to follow the same procedure with Johnny. With the man's back turned, Sonny nodded to all of the men watching him, trying to offer a little reassurance.

Grabbing both Johnny and Sonny by the arms, the man pulled them down and out of the jails.

As they left, all of the men watched Sonny slide the top of one of his hands into his back pocket.

They grinned.

-----------------------------

Once the strange trio was outside, the officer hurriedly unlocked their handcuffs, in the safety of a shadowed area. Without a word to them, he nodded to the alleyway next to them and rushed back into the police station.

Johnny and Sonny moved carefully into the alley that they'd been sent to. Johnny stayed well ahead of Sonny. They saw the car ahead of them, nondescript and black.

The window rolled down, and Johnny tensed. His face broke out into a grin when he saw who it was.

"Get in, would you?" Max hissed before rolling his window right back up.

Johnny opened the back door for Sonny before rushing around and getting into the front seat beside his fellow guard.

Sonny slid into the seat and closed the door. Behind him he heard, "You all right?"

Whipping around, Sonny's eyes locked into Jason's. He looked his best friend up and down. Jason was dressed in his regular jeans and a t-shirt, and he looked much better than he had the last time Sonny had seen him. "Jesus, Jason." Sonny mumbled, reaching forward to pull Jason into a hug.

Jason returned it wholeheartedly, feeling much better now than he had ten minutes ago. He was still tired, and having Sonny and Johnny there would only help things.

The hug lasted a moment before Sonny pushed Jason forward. He grabbed the back of Jason's head in one hand, "Are you all right? Don't lie to me."

Shrugging, Jason didn't quite know what to say. "I feel okay." He said, then added upon seeing the look on Sonny's face, "Tired, mostly."

"You should not be out of the hospital." Sonny said, raising his voice and directing that both to Jason and to Max in the front.

"He wouldn't get back in bed." Max sheepishly explained. "Marco and I tried."

Johnny laughed a bit. The lighter feeling of the car only made things easier for them to deal with. It had been a hard week, to say the very least. Sonny didn't like leaving so many of his men behind in the jail, but they had to do what they could to take down Scott Baldwin and Sammy Taggliotti.

"I don't like hospitals, and we need to get these guys." Jason added, not really caring that Sonny was glaring at him.

Trying to divert the conversation away from Jason's escape from the hospital, Johnny turned to his side so that he was facing both ends of the car. "Where are we going?"

Before Sonny could mention anything about beds, Max jumped in. "The warehouse would be best, I think. More secure. The penthouse might be too obvious."

"The warehouse isn't going to be much better." Jason argued.

"It's the best we've got in a short amount of time." Max countered. He saw Sonny nod through the rearview mirror and he started driving the car in the direction of the docks.

Sonny leaned back in his seat, "I trust things went well at Sammy's?" he asked Max.

"There was only one guard, who I took care of, and other than that there wasn't much security." Max explained. "I found the antidote right away."

"Safe?" Sonny asked.

Max nodded as Johnny opened his mouth. "Where was it?"

Smiling, Max answered in a way he wanted to sound offhanded. "Behind the first picture on the wall."

----------------------------The DA's Office – Two Hours Later

Scotty sat back in his chair, overwhelmingly happy with himself. The phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "Baldwin."

"You're not very good at holding up your end of the bargain." A distorted voice said instead of a greeting. Scott knew who it was immediately.

"What are you on about? Sonny and his band of merry men are sitting tight down in the jail." He demanded, angry at the insinuation that he'd failed.

The voice gave an eerie laugh that could have been sarcastic from the other end of the line. "Then why have my men reported that two guards, Corinthos and a very well Morgan have just walked into one of the Corinthos and Morgan warehouses?"

Scott stayed silent for a moment, unwilling to comprehend. Suddenly, he threw the phone down and yelled for an officer. A second later, a rather nervous looking man poked his head into Scott's office. "Sir?"

"Check down in the jails! Who's on duty?" Scott all but screamed.

"I'm, um, I'm not sure."

"Then find out, you idiot!"

-----------------------------Corinthos and Morgan Warehouse

Two hours later, Sonny, Jason, Max and Johnny hadn't managed to cobble together a workable plan. The most important thing they'd managed to do thus far was knock out the man Sammy had sent to watch the warehouse. He was tied up in a closet that Johnny had dumped him in and locked.

All four were confident that Sammy had only sent one man to both Harborview Towers and the Warehouse. After all, he'd only had one man guarding his headquarters when Max had been there. They had very little faith in Sammy Taggliotti.

-----------------------------General Hospital – Elizabeth's Room

Elizabeth laid with Carly in the one bed. Carly had cried herself to sleep hours ago, and Elizabeth had stayed with her. Little more could be done for either of them.

She couldn't get to sleep, even if she was supposed to be resting. Her thoughts were too rushed to allow for any sleep. She desperately wanted to go check on Jason, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to. All of the nurses had promised to come and tell her if anything happened to him, but there had been no news so she had to take that as a good thing.

Occasionally, she heard Marco shift in his seat over in the corner. They'd forced him to come and sit down, since they knew he was getting tired. He'd been standing outside Elizabeth's door for far longer than just one shift.

A cell phone ring broke the silence of the hospital. "Marco." She heard him whisper.

Then, after a pause, "Good going, guys. When the girls wake up, I'll let them know." He said, and Elizabeth strained to hear his quiet whisper. What was it that he was going to tell them? "Mrs. Corinthos took it hard." He said to whoever was on the phone. "No, I haven't told Elizabeth yet. She's got enough to worry about. Plus I thought Jason might like to do the honors."

Elizabeth felt the air rush out of her. She couldn't be sure, but the way Marco was talking, it sounded like Jason was awake. Awake and lucid, which was far more than he'd been in a while. She felt like she might cry.

"Are you sure the warehouse is secure?" He asked. "I don't want to wake them up, they've both just fallen asleep. Can't you just go somewhere quiet?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed with whoever had probably asked him to speak louder.

She heard him shuffle a bit more, before getting up and going into their bathroom. The door closed and she could barely hear the continued conversation.

It might have been the spirit of Carly, but the normally levelheaded Elizabeth couldn't help herself. So quietly that she barely heard herself, Elizabeth slipped from Carly's side on the bed and into some clothes. There was something about the whole situation that made her nervous. She had to see Jason.

Without making a sound, Elizabeth slipped out the door. She sent a mental apology to Marco, who really didn't deserve everything she and Carly but him through.

* * *

_So now everyone is heading to the warehouse. Not good. I'm trying to force more chapters out, but don't hold your breath for anything. I don't want to get you guys all excited, just in case my muse entirely leaves me before anything else gets written._

_**Please, guys, review!** Do you like the latest chapter? Which story would you desperately like an update to? I love hearing what the readers think!_


	30. War Games

**Together: **War Games

* * *

_As per usual, thank you to the reviewers who make this so worth it. I'm trying my best to get this story finished up! We're so close! After this story is over, the Shot in an Alley/Together universe will be all finished. It'll be a little sad, I must say, Shot was my first story. _

_Dear goodness…I do believe this is my first update that took less than five months between chapters in, oh, a year!_

------------------------------The Warehouse

"Sonny, it's the best we've got." Jason argued.

Apparently, Sonny did not agree. He slammed his hand on the table and almost yelled, "It's not good enough."

The four men were no closer to figuring out exactly how they were going to take down a corrupt but powerful District's Attorney and a wannabe big shot mobster. They'd been in the warehouse for over two hours.

Then, Max walked back into the room. "Carly and Elizabeth are fine, according to Marco. Carly took things hard, I guess. He says he'll fill them in when they wake up." He reported.

Johnny shot Max a grateful look, Jason and Sonny were both on edge and it wasn't helping anything. They needed to come together and plan, not fight over the best possible solution. They didn't have that kind of time, it was simply not possible.

Sonny straightened from his leaning position. "This isn't getting us anywhere," he said after a moment. What sounded particularly nice was the idea of just going home to Carly and sleeping for twenty years. That was his favorite plan thus far.

"No, it's not." Johnny agreed. "We don't have time to try and come up with the ultimate plan for getting these guys back. We need to go with what we've got and work out the flaws when they come."

-------------------------Taggliotti's Headquarters

"Are the police in on this again, sir?" One of his men asked.

Sammy shook his head, he was more than sick of Scott Baldwin and his inability to hold up his end of their deal. All he'd had to do was lock Corinthos and his men up in jail, and things would have gone fine. They had a practically airtight case against the mobster, so long as no one figured out that they were working together.

What had Baldwin let happen though? Morgan had found a way to get his boss out of jail, along with one of their best guards. Of course, Sammy didn't even want to accept the reason as to why Jason Morgan was even awake.

"No, our partnership with the Port Charles Police Department is coming to a close, I'm afraid." Sammy said, internally smirking at the men around him and the way they reacted to that.

They certainly weren't going to complain.

"Sir, we've got the men you've chosen for this assembled."

Sammy smiled. Now it was time to go pay a visit to the Corinthos & Morgan warehouses.

"Let's go."

------------------------------The Warehouse

"You're sure you've got their men on this?" Johnny asked Sonny, who was acting much calmer after the call from Marco. Jason, however, was getting a little more distracted as time went on. They weren't sure if it was because he didn't feel well, he wanted to see Elizabeth or if it was some combination of the two.

Sonny nodded, glancing to Jason who was just staring at the table. "They've given me their word." He said, speaking of the other mob heads who were willing to back him and send in their men to help Sonny.

"Then let's use them." Max said, getting more excited. They could win this, even with all of their guys in the jails.

"Jase, how are you feeling?" Sonny asked, reaching out to tap Jason's shoulder.

Jason turned to him, looking more tired than he had in the car. "I'm all right." He said, not bothering to elaborate.

Sonny didn't like the way Jason's eyes kept getting unfocused. It seemed as though Jason was putting in visible effort to stay with them when it came to the planning going on around him. "Why don't you go take a nap in my office. The couch would be comfortable." He said.

"I'm not much in the mood for couches right now, Sonny." Jason responded, thinking back to when he'd been shot and he'd spent days on either Elizabeth's couch or Sonny's.

The response brought a slight smile to Sonny's mouth, along with Johnny and Max. "You're tired. You need to rest." He pressed, "How much good do you think you'll do if you're exhausted?"

"Sonny…"

The door to the warehouse slid open with so much force that it crashed against the wall with a huge bang. On reflex, they all snapped to attention. "Shit." Johnny whispered under his breath.

"_Mr. Corinthos."_ A singsong mocking voice called.

"Taggliotti." Jason said as he moved to draw a gun that wasn't there. He mentally cursed, he hadn't bothered to get his gun before coming out here. He only had on what there had been for him at the hospital - a gun certainly wasn't included. Max and Johnny did the same thing; only with much more success since they did have guns on them.

"Jason, get in the office." Sonny directed, giving Jason a little shove. "Now."

Jason stared at him as though Sonny had just told him to run and greet their guests. "No way." He said, glaring.

Giving Jason another shove, Sonny repeated himself. "You're too tired for this. _Go_."

"No." Jason repeated, taking the gun that Johnny handed him.

"We can argue later, right now we need to get into cover." Johnny said, breaking them up.

The started running to the side, towards where the hundreds of coffee beans bags were, they would be able to hide from behind there.

Before they could reach their destination, the shooting started.

"Get down!" Sonny yelled, shoving Jason into a crouch. He covered his own head as Jason did the same. Above them, the two guards did what they were best at and shot back, trying to keep the rival men from getting near Jason and Sonny.

Jason shot back, trying to help them. The gun felt heavy in his hand, and at that moment he realized that Sonny was right, he was too out of focus because he was so tired. It was too soon since the drug had been neutralized from his system.

He'd be damned if he just ran into the offices to take cover while the rest of them shot it out though.

-----------------------------Docks

Elizabeth walked as quickly as she could towards the warehouse. She pulled the coat around her tighter, wishing it were Jason's leather jacket she was wrapped up in.

She also wished she'd brought a cell phone, so that she would be able to warn poor Marco that she was fine, but she supposed that Jason would have one.

_Jason_

When she got her hands on him, she was going to hug him then kill him.

The first thing that he should have done was gone to tell her that he was okay, then and only then could he go off and play enforcer.

Actually, had he done that she would have forced him into bed, so she could see his reasoning. That didn't make it any better though. How dare he just run off like that? She had a right to know that her husband and the father of her children wasn't lying comatose in the ICU room that she'd left him in.

Elizabeth's angry thoughts and hurried steps were stopped cold when she heard it.

Gunshots.

* * *

_All right, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please, let me know what you think. I would truly appreciate it. **If you read, then review!**_


	31. For Once and All

_**Together:**__ For Once and All _

--

_Well, I must start by thanking the reviewers. You guys rock! Secondly, I have to thank for the people who voted in my little poll. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then let me explain. **This site now apparently allows polls to be opened on an author's profile page.** I decided that I'd let everyone who reads the stories decide what gets an update next. Together was (obviously) the winner. I didn't get a whole lot of voting action, but I can't imagine people continue to check my page when I so infrequently update. I was shocked that I got any votes at all! Now that this option is out there though, keep an eye out for new polls, as I think this worked out well enough!_

_Enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

_--Corinthos Warehouse_

Sonny cursed as he was forced back towards the office. It had been his intention to stick with Jason no matter what, but in the rush of the gunshots and Taggliotti's charging men, they'd been separated. He could only hope that Johnny and Max had better luck. They didn't know much about the drug that Sammy had infected Jason with and though he had the antidote in him it was clear that Jason wasn't doing as well as what was needed for something like this.

His eyes scanned the warehouse, trying to make out Jason in the crowd of bullets, but wherever Jason was, it wasn't someplace he could see from he outside of the office.

A shot narrowly missed his head, and sparks from where it had hit the metal wall rained down next to him. Sonny shifted quickly, and making a split decision, decided to rush into the offices. If he could pull back Sammy on his own, then he'd have a much better shot at getting him.

Sonny moved inside and tried to find the best spot to wait Taggliotti out. For the first time ever, he was profoundly grateful that the receptionist, an already long-suffering woman, kept a plant by her desk. Between the two bulky items, he'd have a few seconds advantage over Taggliotti.

"Mr. Corinthos, this really isn't very brave of you." Sammy chided, entering the office but keeping just out of the room.

Sonny smiled grimly, knowing Taggliotti's impatience would wear thin before Sonny's did. He said nothing in return to the taunts.

He could hear Sammy shift almost restlessly from outside the doorway. "Sonny, let's just make this easy. When's the last time you shot a gun yourself? Do you even remember how?" he asked, then his voice went almost vicious, "Morgan isn't here to shoot for you." Sammy reminded mockingly. Sonny gritted his teeth at the mention of Jason, and worry filled him again. He didn't want to sit here and listen to a dead man's musings, he wanted to find Jason and haul him away.

The mention of Jason was apparently some sort of test. Sonny heard Sammy take a step forward into the room and he could only guess that Sammy assumed he was further into the offices. It surprised Sonny a little – had Jason become such a trigger for him? An injured Jason, maybe, but Sonny couldn't really bring himself to care. Not when he had Sammy Taggliotti only a few steps away from where he needed to be for Sonny to get a clear shot. Sonny might not have to use a gun very often anymore, as Taggliotti had pointed out, but that didn't diminish his ability to shoot one.

Louder this time, Sammy called out to Sonny, "Mr. Corinthos, I think I just saw one of my men shoot down your precious enforcer. A humane execution for an _animal_, I assure you."

That nearly made Sonny blow his cover, but that would have been what Sammy wanted. He stood his ground, reassured that Sammy wouldn't have been able to see anything from outside the room.

"I can't wait for your lovely wife to be discharged from the hospital, Mr. Corinthos." Sammy called, his voice implying much more then the words had. Again, Sonny tensed, but saw that Sammy was finally stepping into the room.

Moving quickly, Sonny twisted his body towards Sammy. Before the wannabe-mobster could react, Sonny had pulled the trigger. Taggliotti probably didn't even have a chance to blink at the sharp bang before he dropped to the ground.

Sonny didn't stick around to gloat over the end the mobster and touched him only long enough to reassure himself that Sammy Taggliotti was indeed dead.

_-- Warehouse - Meanwhile _

Jason, though his pride and need to take care of himself would never permit it, regretted not taking Sonny up on the offer to get out of this fight. Normally, he could have been an asset to their side, but now he felt as if he was only slowing the others down and keeping them from doing their jobs.

His vision was starting to swim in front of his eyes and he knew that it had nothing to do with any lingering effect of being drugged and everything to do with being so tired. His intention had been to stick by Sonny and keep an eye out for any of Sammy's men bold enough to make a direct hit on his friend, but as soon as it had become obvious that he wasn't up to watching his own back let alone Sonny's he'd purposely separated himself. The last thing he wanted was for Sonny to spend more energy and focus protecting Jason than protecting himself.

He'd likely hear about that later but he'd make the same choice twenty times again.

"Jason!" a yell came from behind him, "You okay?"

Jason turned around to see Francis, without a gun or his too-snug-to-punch-in jacket, pummeling some guy. He nodded, not trusting himself to say much else. Francis opened his mouth again, but another man came up from behind one of the vats of coffee bags and slammed the butt on his gun down onto Francis' back. Jason swore, leaping out of the niche he'd been crouching in to rush towards the three-man brawl.

Jason hooked his arm around the man's neck and yanked him back. Francis, not missing a beat, grabbed the guy's gun and put it to quick use. He spun around, and finished off the man that he'd been fighting with before.

As though nothing had happened, Francis turned to Jason. "You don't look okay."

"What do you want me to say?" Jason asked, annoyed. They both ducked down fast as another of Taggliotti's guys entered the room.

Francis whispered to Jason, "That you're planning on getting into a closet somewhere, you know where Sonny is, or best yet, we've got confirmation on those other men the boss' promised Sonny. That'd be nice."

"No." Jason responded shortly, to everything.

With a muttered swear, Francis leaned over to the man he'd just taken out, "Then take this," He said, shoving the half-loaded gun to Jason. "And for fucks sake, keep low."

_-- The Docks_

Elizabeth wasn't stupid and she wasn't naïve; though Jason kept much of his _business_ from her, she knew the rules for a wife of the mob. Entering into the middle of what roughly equated out to a war zone was not a smart or acceptable move.

But damn it, her husband was in there. What was she going to do, call the cops for help? Twiddling her thumbs would be a better choice.

Elizabeth stayed ducked down behind a huge metal dumpster that was in view of the warehouse. She couldn't see inside, of course, and there were silencers on a lot of the guns, but it was clear from the information she had that something major was going down in that warehouse.

She weighed her options and situation. She was pregnant and she couldn't put the life of her unborn children in danger, that much was certain.

She felt a helplessness nearly choke her. What if Jason was in that building shot and dying? What if he was hurt and needed someone to help him? Tears threatened to overwhelm her and she tried to push that back down. Getting upset wasn't good for anyone involved.

"Calm down, Elizabeth." She whispered to herself, her eyes closed, "Just breathe." Though her mind rejected the idea of leaving Jason in the warehouse, this was over her abilities. "You don't have a cell phone," She coached herself, "But if you call Marco collect at a pay phone he would know…"

She was cut off as a man flew out of one of the windows of the warehouse. With a strangled gasp, she watched as he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It was clear that he'd been dead or dying before he'd even been thrown out of the window. Squinting her eyes in a desperate attempt to see who the man was, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when his features didn't match Jason's, Sonny's or any of their guards.

"That's just real unfortunate, I gotta admit."

Elizabeth froze at the smarmy comment directed at the dead man lying on the pavement. Even though the voice sounded far away, she drew back closer to the brick wall behind her.

Scott Baldwin, looking out of place in his pristine suit paired with the uncovered gun in his hand, sauntered forward, as if he hadn't just seen a man die.

He walked to the doors of the warehouse and stood there, not bothering to take cover, like he was some kind of invincible idiot. "Mr. Morgan, what do you say we start with you?" He called, stepping inside.

The pieces clicked together in Elizabeth's mind. The plan to call Marco for help was still fresh in her mind, but her eyes were drawn to the gun still clutched in the dead man's hand.

Elizabeth felt ashamed to admit it, but she'd almost wished that she had stayed in the hospital, blissfully ignorant and not about to make a difficult decision.

_-- The Warehouse _

"Go to Johnny, I'll cover you." Jason said, keeping one eye to their outnumbered friend.

Beside him, Francis resisted, "I'm not leaving you." He sounded firm but he was clearly torn, as he watched Johnny with a sharp eye. The guard was far enough away that just walking over would be too much of a risk. The fighting was still too intense and out in the open for that.

"He's not going to last much longer against five guys." Jason practically hissed at Francis. "You want me to go?" Jason asked from where he was leaning back against the bags of beans tiredly.

With that threat in mind, Francis shook his head, "Cover me."

Holding back a sigh, Jason pushed himself forward. He was dismayed to feel his arms weakly tremble as he put his weight on them, but he moved towards Francis and hefted the suddenly heavy gun up to cover Francis.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Francis said, unnecessarily.

Jason didn't respond, but Francis didn't need an answer as he moved forward. Francis reached the fight without incident, but not seconds after Jason heard a voice calling his name.

"Mr. Morgan, come out come out wherever you are!"

Jason cautiously turned his head around the side of the bags. A gunshot shattered the buzzing in his ears and Jason yanked his head back just in time. He could see from where he was that Francis and Johnny had both noticed Scott, but either would be hard pressed to do anything about it. Taggliotti's men seemed to realize that isolating Jason would work well and swarmed the two even worse than before. Jason wanted to help, but just as before when Johnny was outnumbered, trying to aim and not hit the wrong man would be too impossible without all of the movement. The best he could do was lead Scott away from them and hope that Francis and Johnny could take care of the men that Taggliotti had brought. If he stayed, it would be likely that others would hear Scott and come running, so to speak.

With a quick glance around to make sure that he could, Jason darted from around the bags to the next area sectioned off.

"Aww, come on Morgan, don't be like that." Scotty called.

Just as they had before, spots danced in Jason's vision. Instead of adrenalin, frustration with his own body fueled and he pushed forward away from the fighting. On a split-second decision Jason decided to head towards the back garage exits, hoping to trick Scott.

A gunshot forced him to fall to his front on the dirty ground to narrowly avoid what would be the end of any chance of winning this for him. He rolled to his back and shot towards Scott.

"Dammit!" Scott swore as he clapped a hand to the graze in the side of his arm.

Jason dimly smiled at his slight victory. Normally, shooting another person brought no emotion at all to his face but drawing blood from Scott Baldwin, no matter how small an amount, seemed worth something.

Unfortunately, his victory wasn't a dead-on shot, just a graze wound to the arm. Not even Baldwin's shooting arm. Seconds later, Scott resumed shoot at Jason.

Jason scrambled up and half ran, half crawled towards the open doors. His finger pulled the gun's trigger to shoot back at Scott.

An empty click.

He'd known in the back of his mind that the gun Francis had handed him was half full, but to have it run out of bullets _now_…

Scott grinned, about ten feet away from him now. He'd stopped shooting once the realization that Jason was completely at his mercy became apparent to the both of them.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Scott said, gloating. "I hate to be cliché, Morgan, but if y…"

Baldwin's voice stopped suddenly and though the fight just seconds from them raged on, Jason's ears were ringing. That sound was cut off just as abruptly when Scott's body dropped to the ground, collapsing from the fresh gunshot wound in his chest.

Jason stayed on the ground, staring at Scott. The guards were back in the main part of the warehouse, Sonny was in the main warehouse, Marco was in the hospital…

He twisted his body to look in the previously empty garage door and his eyes took in the nearly incomprehensible sight in front of him.

Elizabeth stood not twenty feet away from the scene, her arm extended and shaking, still holding the gun she'd used to kill Scott Baldwin.

* * *

_As I've previously mentioned, action is not my strong point. I hope everyone wasn't too disappointed by my writing. Please, though, review with your thoughts._

_And yes, the story technically done. All we have left is an epilogue! _


	32. Epilogue: At Peace

**Together:** Epilogue: At Peace

--

_Thank you, as always, to the wonderful reviewers! All right, everyone realizes what this is, right? It's the end of the Shot/Together Universe! I know that I said there would be a three-part epilogue, but I think that plan would have just prolonged what I wasn't sure how to end. I've worked that out now, and so this is the last chapter. _

_I can't believe it! It certainly took me long enough, and I really want to thank everyone that's read and reviewed both stories! _

* * *

_--General Hospital_

Jason stared down at the two little wrapped bundles with ill-disguised awe. He'd held babies before, he'd loved Michael, he had even played at being a father, but now, to see these two children held tightly in his arms...

He hadn't been able to speak for nearly forty minutes. At first, that had been a problem, considering Sonny and Carly's presence and Elizabeth's consciousness. Now, however, he was alone with the babies and Elizabeth was cashing in on her well deserved rest. It had been a hectic two days, to say the least.

Elizabeth had declared a week before the babies were due that she was going to name one of them and Jason would have to name the other. She claimed that if they picked names together he would just agree to whatever she liked and so this was her way of making sure he had a big role in the naming. He had promised her that he would say something if he didn't like the ones she picked, but in his heart he knew that he'd love anything she wanted for their children. She was probably right, but that didn't make this naming business any easier. Carly had offered suggestions and Emily had brought him a huge book of baby names, but nothing they said helped him any.

With Michael it had been so simple. If Jason had a son, the boy would be named after his best friend, no hesitation, but now he could hardly name his son the same thing as his nephew. Michael had big plans for his new cousins, so naming them the same thing would be stupid. Jason could tell that Carly felt a little bad about that. If she had named her son herself, he most definitely wouldn't be Michael, and so the name would still be open for him.

Elizabeth, knowing this, had offered to name their son for him and let him name their daughter. It was a nice gesture on her part, since he knew she already had a girls name picked out. Even worse than that, was his fear that she would name the boy Jason after him, and that wasn't anything he wanted.

He watched as his daughter yawn, opening her blue eyes. Elizabeth had already declared her to be Lila Wind Morgan to a few raised eyebrows. Lila was fine with Jason, but Elizabeth had said that they would call her Winnie for her childhood at least, just to keep things separate. Emily had suggested giving the boy a word for his middle name too, to keep the trend, but Jason wasn't sure about that. Winnie was nice and the symbolism had made him smile, but names and words are really two different things. He wasn't sure how he felt to mix them.

_"Jason," Elizabeth said quietly from where she sat on the couch, "I didn't want to worry you before, but I think I've been in labor for a few hours now." _

He sighed, wishing he could pinch the bridge of his nose to help keep off the headache he could feel building. His hands were full, however, and he couldn't be annoyed by that. He'd hold these kids safely against him forever if he could.

Elizabeth, Emily, Carly, Bobbie and even Monica had warned him that first births were often slower going than later ones and that he should prepare himself for something longer than a day even. That had turned out to be more than true; Elizabeth had been in labor for nearly thirty hours with the twins.

He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from his daughter's to watch Elizabeth sleep. She had a look of peace on her face now, not that horrible mix of pain and determination she'd had before. His wife was strong, to say the least, but he hadn't been able to help his worry before. How could he think anything less of her when she'd already proven herself to be more than he'd ever thought possible?

That horrible moment in the warehouse months ago was imprinted in his memory still. Elizabeth's pale face, shaking arm, her hand clenched around the gun she'd used to end another man's life. There had always been some sort of disconnect in Jason's mind that allowed him to eliminate threats or carry out Sonny's orders without feeling virtually anything about the acts. Elizabeth was different though and really, he hadn't been sure how to help her.

_"Elizabeth," Jason nearly gasped, out of shock and near exhaustion. _

_Jason stood despite his body's shaking and walked towards his wife. She seemed to be staring both straight at him and at something past him. Her hand still held tight to the gun, but she let go when Jason pulled it away from her. He dropped it on the floor next to them and literally snatched her up in his arms. Her still extended arm folded in against his chest and the trembling spread to her whole body. _

_"I'm not sorry." She whispered. "I'm not sorry, I don't regret it." _

She still didn't, but Jason did.

He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. There was no point in dwelling _now _over what he'd run over in his mind a thousand times already. Elizabeth might never regret what she had done and Sonny had made sure that there were no legal repercussions, but she'd still paid a price for it and Jason hated himself for that.

As if sensing his dark thoughts his daughter, _Winnie,_ made a noise and all those things he'd learned from Michael came rushing back. He made small nonsense noises back at her and did his best to rock her without disturbing his son.

"Have you had any ideas yet?"

Jason looked up to smile at Elizabeth. "You should be resting." He admonished lightly.

She grinned back at him and let her eyes drift to the babies. "I'm tired, but I feel good. I can't even describe it. It's like...I'm more alive than I've ever been before."

Jason nodded, accepting that vague description. "No." he said, in reference to her earlier question.

Anyone else wouldn't have understood what he meant, but Elizabeth did. She didn't ask what he was saying _No_ to and Jason felt a rush of _something_. "No thoughts at all?" She asked.

"None." He admitted, "I can only think of names I would never use."

"I'm still open to Jason." Elizabeth offered, only half teasing.

Jason shuddered at the thought. "Never." He empathetically stated. "I'll have to come up with something different."

Elizabeth accepted that. "I had half a mind to suggest Freedom for a middle name, since that's what we were to eachother at first, but I thought that Wind _and _Freedom might be too hippy-ish."

Jason shook his head. He still thought that symbolism was nice, but didn't want words. He wanted something Elizabeth would love, since she had chosen Lila for him. He wanted to do the same for her. Mentally, he ran over all those names he'd read over in Emily's book. Finally, something came to him.

"Luca." He said, quietly.

Elizabeth was startled, he'd obviously been lost in thought for a while. "What?"

"I know that Lucky and Luke still mean something to you. And you picked Lila for me..." He trailed off, uncertain how to explain himself.

Elizabeth gave him a strange look, "You don't have to name him something you're uncomfortable with just for me."

He winced, that wasn't what he wanted her to think. "No, I don't mind that. Besides, it means, um, light, I think."

"Luca." She said, trying the word out on her lips. She liked it, he could tell. "Luca what?"

This was easier, Jason thought. He thought again of that night at the warehouse and felt a different twist of regret run through him. "Luca Francis."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but she gave him a bittersweet smile. "I like it." she whispered, not asking him for any more than what his eyes admitted already.

Neither said anything for a moment, but rather they watched the babies. Winnie had fallen asleep again during the course of her brother's naming and Luca's little lips were parted just a little, making Jason think that he'd wake up hungry soon. Finally, Elizabeth spoke, "We should call a nurse. They'll want to know what we've chosen. That is...if you're sure?"

Jason nodded and Elizabeth smiled. She pressed the call button and whispered their names again to herself. "Luca Francis Morgan and Lila Wind Morgan. God, I think I'm going to cry."

He smiled at her, knowing she meant happy tears instead of the kind that made him nervous. He looked back down at his children as he heard his wife sniffle just a little.

Gunshot wounds were hardly a good way to start a relationship, but he'd carry the scars on his body proudly. After all, they'd brought him to this moment.

* * *

_I'm not sure how I feel about this ending, but it feels finished to me, and I don't want to add even a word. I think, actually, that anything I wrote for this would feel not quite right, considering how long this has been in the making. I've spent pretty much all of my teenage years writing for this storyline and finishing it feels strange. I hope you all think the ending's alright. I hope it is! _

_Please, for old time's sake...REVIEW! _

_**Thank you all.** _


End file.
